Pasado, presente, futuro
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee es una joven policía a que debe encargarse de un caso de acoso. Un caso que hará regresar su pasado, removerá su presente y pondrá en peligro su futuro.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si_**.

...,...,...,...,...,...

 **Capítulo 1.**

El brillante y potente sol de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse entre las cortinas, despertando a la muchacha que dormía plácidamente sobre la gran cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, clavando la mirada en el chico que dormía a su lado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero al mismo tiempo se regañó a si misma por ello. Sin querer alargar más el momento, se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa del suelo y fue a vestirse al cuarto de baño.

-Soy idiota. – se dijo a si misma, al tiempo que se peinaba frente al espejo. Suspiró. – pero idiota de remate.

Renesmee llevaba colgada de Jacob desde el día en que un amigo común los presentó en el club Zero hacía ya casi un año. Renesmee no era una chica que llamara mucho la atención por su físico, era muy delgada y desgarbada, y que Jacob se hubiera fijado en ella la tenía en una nube. Desde aquel día, cada vez que coincidían en el club, terminaban pasando la noche juntos. Y cada vez que se despertaba en la cama de Jacob, se regañaba por ser tan tonta. Sabía que Jacob solo buscaba sexo, él mismo se lo había dicho, y ella seguía cayendo rendida a sus pies.

-¿Ya te marchas, preciosa? – oyó que decía Jacob cuando salía del baño.

Odiaba que Jacob la llamara así. Así era como llamaba a todas sus conquistas.

\- Si… tengo que irme a trabajar.

\- Pero si hoy es domingo.

\- Lo sé. – Renesmee sonrió y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

Jacob se colocó de rodillas tras ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Renesmee tembló de placer. Esos calientes y carnosos labios la volvían loca. Cerró los ojos y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Te hacen trabajar un domingo en la gestoría?

Renesmee escondió una sonrisa. Pobre iluso… el pobre seguía creyendo que trabajaba en una gestoría, cuando la realidad era bien distinta.

Cuando Renesmee se puso en pie, Jacob hizo lo mismo. A Renesmee le temblaron las rodillas al verle desnudo, acercándose a ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo, haciendo que a Renesmee se le empañaran las gafas por los calores que le estaban entrando.

\- Quédate un rato más. – murmuró, cogiendo las manos de la chica y llevándolas a su desnudo trasero.

\- No puedo llegar tarde. – dijo Renesmee sin convicción, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

Comenzaron a besarse con pasión y deseo, caminando hacia la cama. Jacob desnudó de nuevo a Renesmee al tiempo que el teléfono de ella comenzaba a sonar.

-Me encantas, pequeña.

Renesmee se dejó mimar y disfrutó de la pasión con que Jacob le hizo el amor.

…

Media hora más tarde, tras haber pasado por su casa y haberse cambiado de ropa, Renesmee llegó a la comisaría. Tras dejar el coche en su zona asignada, fue corriendo hacia el ascensor. Llegaba tarde. Muy tarde.

\- Llegas tarde. – le dijo la secretaria del teniente Cullen cuando Renesmee pasó por su lado toda prisa.

\- Ya lo sé!

\- Felicidades!

\- Gracias!

Renesmee llegó a la puerta de la sala de juntas y la abrió. Se quedó de piedra al encontrar la sala llena de gente. Al frente de todos, el teniente Cullen. Todos vestían ropa de flores, al estilo hawaiano.

\- Feliz cumpleaños sargento Cullen.

\- Gracias papá. – dijo una emocionada Renesmee, abrazando a su padre, sin darse cuenta de que en ese momento acababa de darle una gran noticia. - ¿has montado tu todo esto?

\- Por supuesto. Estamos de doble celebración.

\- ¿Doble?

Renesmee miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que en una de las paredes había una gran pancarta en la que solo alcanzó a leer la palabra sargento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que significa?

\- Significa que haz aprobado el examen! – exclamó su madre, abrazándola con alegría. – Eres sargento!

\- La sargento más joven de la ciudad! – exclamó ahora uno de sus compañeros, que a su vez era su mejor amigo. – Y la mejor! Feliz cumpleaños sargento Cullen!

Renesmee no podía dejar4 de sonreír. Estaba rodeada por compañeros y amigos y, para más felicidad, acababa de conseguir su sueño, un ascenso en poco más de un año en el cuerpo de policía, y a los veinticuatro años. Solo echó de menos una cosa ese día. Jacob ni siquiera sabía que era su cumpleaños.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Renesmee miró a Emmett y asintió con la cabeza, aunque su amigo no l creyó. Ambos cogieron una copa de champán y se sentaron.

\- Has pasado la noche con él, verdad? – Renesmee no respondió. No hacía falta. – Renesmee, éste rollo que te traes con ese tío no es bueno para ti.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues haciéndote esto?

\- Porque me gusta mucho. – murmuró. – y me trata súper bien.

\- Vamos, que te folla muy bien.

\- Emmett!

\- Joder, Renesmee! Ese tío solo te quiere follar!

Renesmee se puso en pie, dolida y enfadada, pero no con Emmett, sino con ella misma, porque su amigo tenía toda la razón. Ella quería estar con Jacob, pero él solo la quería par que le calentara la cama.

Ese día tomó una decisión. Aquella situación tenía que acabar de una vez por todas.

Emmett se acercó a ella, pero no pudieron hablar. Una alerta sonó en la comisaría. Había un atraco en un banco y tenían que marcharse. Ya seguirían la celebración por la noche.

…

Esa noche, los más jóvenes, salieron a celebrar el cumpleaños de Renesmee. Como el club Zero estaba abierto todas las noches, no tendrían que esperar al siguiente fin de semana para celebrarlo.

Para esa noche, Renesmee se vistió con un atrevido vestido plateado que dejaba al descubierto toda la espalda y, por consiguiente, el enorme tatuaje que decoraba su espalda.

-Como me gusta ese tatuaje.

A Renesmee se le erizó la piel al sentir su voz tan cerca de su oído. Se volvió lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Jacob, que esa noche llevaba suelta su larga y morena melena. Le encantaba el pelo de Jacob, le hacía verlo más atractivo y sensual.

-Ja-Jacob… - tartamudeó, sintiéndose más tonta que nunca.

Miró de reojo a Emmett, que la miraba atentamente.

\- Estás muy guapa ésta noche. Me gusta mucho tu vestido.

\- Me lo ha regalado mi amiga Alice.

Jacob rodeó a la chica y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Yeso? – dijo, mirando a todos los que le rodeaban, que iban muy elegantes. - ¿Estáis de celebración?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y qué celebráis?

\- Hoy… ejem… hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Jacob la miró sorprendido. Habían pasado la noche juntos y parte de la mañana y no le había comentado nada. La cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia un lado y, cuando estuvieron solos, Jacob acorraló a Renesmee entre su cuerpo y la pared y la besó con pasión.

Renesmee sintió morir ante ese beso. Era un beso muy distinto a todos los que le había dado hasta entonces.

\- Jacob, para, por favor. – logró decir, luchando contra los dictados de su corazón.

\- ¿Por qué? – alejó un poco el rostro del de la chica, aunque solo un poco.

\- No puedo seguir así. Yo… yo… creo que deberíamos acabar con esto. – logró decir, cerrando los ojos. No quería mirar a Jacob. Si lo hacía, no podría seguir adelante.

\- Pero…

\- Para ti todo esto es un juego, pero para mí no.

\- ¿Qué? – Jacob la miró aun más sorprendido. - Renesmee, yo no sabía…

\- Me has llamado Renesmee… - murmuró, emocionada. – Había llegado a pensar que no te acordabas de mi nombre.

Jacob la miró, cada vez más alucinado. Renesmee se dio cuenta de su reacción y aprovechó la confusión del chico para apartarse de él. En ese momento apareció Ápice, que llevaba rato buscando a su amiga. Al ver la escena estuvo a punto de dar medís vuelta, pero Renesmee la cogió de la mano y se alejó de allí.

\- Estás temblando! – exclamó Ápice, entrando en el Vio, en el que ya estaban todos.

\- Estoy bien. – mintió sin convicción.

Emmett cogió una copa y se la acercó. Tras esa copa vinieron varias más. El alcohol hizo su efecto y Renesmee se olvidó de todo y se centró en bailar y divertirse.

Jacob, que había ido al club con unos amigos, no podía dejar de mirar a la chica, que estaba claramente borracha. La vio bailar, reír, beber… y cuando iba a ir hacia ella, se fijó en que un chico comenzaba a bailar con ella y, de repente, comenzaron a besarse. Esperó a que Renesmee le apartara de ella, pero no lo hizo. Eso le hizo enfadarse y marcharse del club. No le había gustado nada ver a Renesmee con otro chico que no fuera él, y mucho menos en esa situación.

…

Renesmee abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como la cabeza se le partía del dolor que sentía. No estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto.

\- Dios… ¿Dónde estoy? – se levantó como pudo de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. – Éste cuadro me suena.

\- Me lo regalasteis Ápice y tu por mi cumpleaños.

Renesmee se volvió de golpe y al ver a Emmett incorporándose en la cama fue a esconderse tras las cortinas.

-¿Qué hago en tu habitación, desnuda? – preguntó, muriéndose de la vergüenza. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

\- Nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos. Vamos, ven. – Emmett le tendió su mano.

Renesmee dudó, no quería que Emmett la viera desnuda, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, se tranquilizó y fue hacia la cama. Tomó la mano de Emmett y se sentó a su lado. Emmett tapó a Renesmee con las sábanas y la abrazó.

\- Dios! Nos hemos acostado! – murmuró la chica, muerta de la vergüenza. – No creí que esto fuera a ocurrir nunca.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Nunca te he visto de ninguna otra forma.

Emmett sonrió levemente, callando lo que hacía tiempo que sentía. Simplemente, se levantó de la cama, obsequiando a Renesmee con las vistas de su cuerpo desnudo, y cogió la ropa de ambos del suelo. Tras vestirse, ambos bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.

Sin que ella lo supiera, ese día fue el primero de una nueva vida. Una vida en la que Jacob no volvió a aparecer.

 **...,...,...,...,...,...**

 **Hola de nuevo. Sé que hace una eternidad que no escribo nada, pero es que llevo un par de años y sobrevivo gracias a una tablet, que va fatal para escribir, pero parece que le estoy cogiendo medio el tranquillo e intentaré actualizar a menudo.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

… **,…,…,…,…,…**

CAPÍTULO 2.

Renesmee despertó al primer sonido de la alarma de su móvil. Se levantó con pereza de la cama, sin mirar al chico que aun dormía en ella. Fue a darse una ducha rápida en cuarenta minutos tenía que estar en el trabajo.

Una vez que se hubo secado el pelo, se vistió con uno de sus habituales trajes y se recogió el pelo en un moño alto. Salió del cuarto de baño, cogió unos pantalones que estaban en el suelo y los lanzó sobre el chico, al que despertó.

\- Despierta, tengo que irme.

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó el chico, al tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse, aun con los ojos pegados por las legañas.

\- A trabajar .

\- ¿Y de qué trabajas?

Renesmee cogió su arma de la medita de noche, dejando al chico con la mandíbula desencajada. Renesmee también cogió la placa y se la colgó del cuello. Al verla, el chico de tranquilizó y terminó de vestirse al fin.

-¿Eres poli? – preguntó, asombrado.

\- ¿Algún problema al respecto? – preguntó, yendo hacia la puerta. El chico negó con la cabeza al tiempo que seguía a Renesmee. – Venga, es hora de irse.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar?

\- Ya te he dicho que tengo que irme a trabajar. – Renesmee miró su reloj. La parsimonia del chico la estaba impacientando. No quería llegar tarde.

El chico, sorprendido por que la chica le estuviera echando de esa manera, cogió su abrigo con rapidez y salió del apartamento. Bajaron juntos por la escalera y salieron a la calle, abrigándose. Hacía bastante aire esa mañana para estar en pleno mayo.

\- ¿Nos veremos otro día? – preguntó el chico, sujetando a Renesmee por la muñeca al ver que ésta ya se marchaba.

\- Claro. Llámame. – murmuró, poniéndose las gafas de sol. Miró al chico, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- No me has dado tu número.

\- Ah, si. Es verdad. Bueno, adiós.

Sin mirar al chico, que se había quedado boquiabierto ante el comportamiento de la chica, Renesmee fue en busca de su coche, que estaba aparcado a dos calles de allí. Miró de nuevo su reloj y maldijo. Iba a llegar tarde, muy tarde. Y justo le pasaba aquel día.

Conduciendo a bastante velocidad, Renesmee se dirigió hacia las afueras, donde ya le esperaban el Teniente y su nuevo compañero. Sonrió al verle allí, aunque su cara cambió al ver la expresión de enfado del Teniente.

\- Llegas tarde. – dijo su superior, cuando Renesmee llegó a su lado.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. Me han entretenido… - murmuró sin mirarle a la cara. No soportaba ver su cara de reproche. – No volverá a pasar.

\- Eso espero, aunque no me lo creo mucho. – añadió en un murmullo.

Renesmee quiso replicar, pero no pudo. Tenía razón. No era muy amiga de la puntualidad.

\- Después de la juerga que te pegaste anoche, no me extraña que te hayas entretenido. – dijo Emmett, haciendo comillas con los dedos, burlándose de su amiga, y por ello recibió un puñetazo en el costado por parte de Renesmee. – Joder, pero que violenta eres.

\- Haced el favor de poneros serios. – les regañó el teniente. – nos han llamado por algo muy serio. No os he elegido para que juguéis a las peleas, sino porque sois los mejores de vuestros departamentos, así que comportáis como tal, como profesionales, como los sargentos que sois.

Emmett y Renesmee se miraron de reojo y asintieron en silencio. El Teniente tenía razón, como siempre.

Siguieron al Teniente Cullen hacia la entrada de la enorme casa. Allí se encontraron con un chico de unos treinta y cinco años que a Renesmee le resultó familiar, pero no supo de donde. Se llamaba Seth Clearwatter y era el jefe de seguridad de la familia Black y guardaespaldas personal del hijo de los Black. Al parecer, el joven Black, de treinta y cinco años, estaba siendo víctima de acoso, pero aun no sabían de quien se trataba. Recibía cartas sin remitente, regalos (alguno un poco macabro), e-mails que no habían podido rastrear, fotos suyas hechas sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, mensajes en el móvil… y por mucho que cambiara de número de teléfono, seguía recibiendo mensajes, muchas veces amenazantes.

Al principio, se lo habían tomado con humor, creyendo que se trataría de una de las muchas conquistas del joven, hasta que encontraron al perro de la familia muerta en la cama del chico. Le habían envenenado. Por ello, el guardaespaldas del joven Black había convencido a los padres de su protegido de llamar a la policía, aunque el chico se había negado varias veces, pero Seth le ignoró y al fin había llamado a la policía. El asunto de la muerte del perro les había asustado mucho a todos y no podían seguir así. Jacob podría sufrir algún daño y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- Hola señor Clearwatter, soy el Teniente Cullen, y éstos son dos de los mejores agentes de la policía de Nueva York, la sargento Cullen de robos y homicidios y el sargento McCarty de narcóticos.

\- ¿Narcóticos y homicidios? – preguntó Seth, entre curioso y sorprendido.

\- Lo importante no es el departamento en el que trabajen, sino que son los mejores agentes de la ciudad y han estado en cubierto en muchos casos. Son quienes ustedes necesitan.

\- Si son los mejores a mi me vale. Vayamos a mi despacho, allí podremos hablar con más calma y sin que nadie nos moleste.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Clearwatter hacia un despacho que había en la planta baja de la mansión. Allí hablaron de como iban a proceder a partir de ese momento.

El joven Black no quería contratar a más seguridad ni quería llamar a la policía, así que deberían vigilarle sin que él se diera cuenta.

A Renesmee le pareció una tontería estar perdiendo el tiempo en aquello, deberían comenzar una investigación, pero si creían que aquella era la mejor forma de hacerlo, lo haría empleándose al cien por cien.

Tras una hora de reunión quedaron en que la sargento Cullen sería la ayudante del asistente personal de Black, y el sargento McCarty se encargaría de la nueva casa de Black y, por consiguiente, de la cocina, lo que hizo sonreír a Renesmee. Agradeció enormemente ese cambio de rol, ya que ella era un peligro en la cocina, en cambio Emmett era un gran cocinero.

-Menos mal que seré yo quien se ocupe de la cocona. – dijo Emmett, al tiempo que salían de la casa. El pobre chico acabaría envenenado con eso que tu llamas comida y yo tendría que detenerte por homicidio involuntario.

Emmett se ganó otro puñetazo en la zona lumbar. El teniente les lanzó una dura mirada de reproche, pero se tubo que volver para esconder la sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios.

Emmett y Renesmee se conocían desde que coincidieran en la universidad, hacía ya diez años, diez años de una amistad que hacía muy feliz al teniente Cullen. Su hija merecía ser feliz y tenía dos grandes amigos que lograban hacerle sonreír todos los días.

\- ¿Cómo te vas a llamar ésta vez? – preguntó Emmett, yendo del brazo de Renesmee hacia el coche de ella. Llevaban dos años sin ser compañeros, desde que Emmett había ascendido, y ambos lo habían echado de menos. – Yo seré Emmerson, aunque puedes llamarme cariño o amorcito. – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. Ella sonrió. – Anda! Pero si has sonreído! ¿Es que has echado un polvo o qué? – Renesmee no dijo nada, pero no hizo falta, se había sonrojado. - ¿Quién fue la víctima de anoche?

\- No le conoces. – murmuró, evitando hablar del tema.

\- ¿Y tú? – Renesmee negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. - ¿Vas a volver a verle? – la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza y se metió dentro del coche, zanjando así la conversación. – Nos vemos mañana, Vanessa. – añadió, llamándola por el alias que Renesmee siempre utilizaba cuando trabajaba en algún caso.

Renesmee asintió y se marchó, observando la imagen de Emmett en el retrovisor de su Volvo. Tras unos segundos más, no se lo pensó dos veces y dio media vuelta. Cuando volvió a estar al lado de Emmett, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y éste sonrió. El teniente Cullen, que estaba hablando con el señor Clearwatter, les miró desde la puerta de la casa, pero no dijo nada. Esos dos ya eran mayorcitos para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Emmett y Renesmee fueron al piso que compartían con Alice, piso que utilizaban para estar con sus ligues, para no llevarlos a sus propios apartamentos. Una vez allí, Emmett sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y le dio a Renesmee, que estaba sentada en el sofá. Bebieron en silencio durante unos minutos, lanzándose miraditas, hasta que Emmett dejó la cerveza a un lado y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

…,…,…,…,…

\- Creo que tu padre lo sabe. – murmuró Emmett, mirando a la chica, que estaba desnuda, tumbada a su lado.

\- ¿Porqué crees eso?

\- A veces, cuando nos cruzamos por comisaría, noto que me mire raro.

\- Mi padre mira raro a todo el mundo. – dijo Renesmee, comenzando a besar su torso. – No te preocupes por él. Aunque lo sepa nunca va a decir nada. – Se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y continuó besándole, ahora por el cuello.

\- A veces me da algo de miedo.

\- ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando de mi padre o que vayamos a por otro asalto?

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó, sonriendo. – Pero si ya llevamos dos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- Ninguno. Pero luego no te quejes de que estás cansada.

Desde que Renesmee y Emmett, algo perjudicados por el alcohol, se enrollaron en la discoteca hacía ya cuatro años y Jacob ya nunca más volvió a su vida, ella había cambiado. Los dos jóvenes habían comenzado a quedar en plan íntimo y, aunque Renesmee nunca había logrado enamorarse de Emmett, él lo había aceptado y de vez en cuando quedaban para acostarse. Y no solo se acostaba con él, sino con cualquiera que conociera en una noche de fiesta. Algo en ella había cambiado, ahora hacía lo que quería y cuando quería sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

… **,…,…,…,…**

 **Gracias a todas por leerme.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

… **,…,…,…,…,…**

 **CAPÍTULO 3.**

Renesmee llegó sola a la casa en la que habían estados reunidos el día anterior con Clearwatter. Ese día no había ido a la casa en coche con sus compañeros, sino que había ido en su moto. Adoraba ir en moto y la libertad que ella le proporcionaba.

Aparcó la moto al lado de la moto de Emmett, se quitó el casco, se recogió la larga melena en un moño, se alisó la chaqueta del traje y fue hacia la entrada principal, donde estaba Clearwatter junto a Emmett, una mujer de unos cincuenta años y un hombre muy atractivo de unos cuarenta años. Se preguntó si aquel sería el famoso joven Black, aunque le extrañó. No era tan joven.

\- ¿Llego tarde? – preguntó al verlos a todos allí.

\- Para nada. – dijo Clearwatter, con una sonrisa en los labios. – Ha llegado muy puntual.

\- Como os he visto a todos aquí reunidos ya…

\- Acabamos de llegar. Me llamo Paul, por cierto. - dijo el hombre atractivo, mirando descaradamente a Renesmee de arriba a bajo, al tiempo que se ponía las gafas. Sin ellas apenas veía nada. – Soy el asistente personal del señor Black.

Renesmee estrechó la mano que le tendía y sonrió con cortesía, aunque no le gustó nada como le estaba mirando.

\- Yo soy Vanessa.

\- Os presento al resto del equipo. – dijo Clearwatter, señalando a las personas que tenía a su lado. – Éste es Emmerson, el chico que se ocupará de la nueva casa del señor Black. Ella es Leah, el ama de llaves de la actual casa de los señores Black. Ella te enseñará todo lo que debas saber para ocuparte de la nueva casa. – añadió mirando directamente a Emmett, que asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿No vive aquí el señor Black? – preguntó Renesmee.

\- Ahora si, pero se ha comprado una pequeña casa. – dijo Paul. – una casa cuya dirección todavía no conoce nadie y así debe de seguir siendo. Por su seguridad.

\- ¿Seguridad? ¿Es que ha pasado algo? – preguntó Emmett con aire inocente, fingiendo no entender nada.

\- No no. Es que le apetecen nuevos aires. – comento Clearwatter. – Dejemos las charla y pongámonos en marcha. Iremos en mi coche.

Los cinco montaron en el 4x4 de Clearwatter y se dirigieron hacia la otra punta de la ciudad, a las afueras. Renesmee esperaba llegar a un lujoso edificio de pisos, pero para su sorpresa se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa de dos pisos.

\- ¿A que se dedica exactamente el señor Black? – preguntó Renesmee a Paul al tiempo que!todos se bajaban del coche.

\- Tiene varios negocios: restaurantes, clubes nocturnos, cafeterías… pero lo que más le gusta es…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Hay una fiesta y yo no me he enterado?

Un chico de unos treinta y cinco años salió de la casa en pijama y bata. Ten8a el pelo corto despeinado. Debía de medir más de metro ochenta. A pesar de las pintas de vagabundo que llevaba se le veía imponente y muy atractivo.

A Renesmee le dio un vuelco al corazón y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al brazo de Paul, quien estaba a su lado, para no caer.

\- No puede ser. Estoy alucinando. – murmuró, sintiendo la mirada de Emmett sobre ella.

\- Son los nuevos empleados, señor Black. Son Vanessa y Emmerson. – dijo Clearwatter, acercándose al chico, con quien estrechó su mano. – Ya le dije que vendríamos hoy.

\- Ah si, tienes razón, ya no me acordaba. – murmuró en medio de un gran bostezo. – pero llegáis justo a tiempo. Me he levantado con hambre. – añadió, mirando a Renesmee, que le miró alzando una ceja, incrédula.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Puedes ir a prepararme el desayuno con Leah, así vas conociendo la cocina y lo que me gusta comer.

Emmett, nervioso por como podía reaccionar Renesmee, la miró, ahora con cautela. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ésta abría y creaba los puños. Siempre hacía eso para calmarse y no hablar más de la cuenta.

-Primero; señor, yo no le he dado ninguna clase de confianza para que me hable como si me conociera de siempre, por que no es así. Para usted soy la señorita Masen, igual que usted para mí es el señor Black. Segundo; yo no cocino. No estoy aquí para eso y me parece muy fuerte que crea que soy yo quien se va a ocupar de la cocina y de la casa por el simple hecho de que soy mujer.

Todos miraron alucinados a Renesmee, sobretodo Black, que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara de esa forma y mucho menos una mujer. Siempre caían todas rendidas a sus pies.

\- Vale. – logró decir tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio. – Perdone.

\- ¿Qué le apetece desayunar, señor Black? – preguntó Emmett, avanzando hacia Black, intentando que éste apartara la mirada de su amiga.

\- Lo que prepare estará bien. – murmuró. Aun no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasarle.

Había algo en aquella mujer que le llamaba mucho la atención, pero aun no sabía lo que era.

\- Vamos Vanessa, ten enseñaré el lugar en el que vamos a trabajar.- dijo Paul, logrando llamar la atención de Renesmee.

\- De acuerdo.

Renesmee siguió a Paul hacia el interior de la casa y una vez dentro se dirigieron hacia un gran despacho que había en la planta de abajo, al lado de la cocina. Allí había dos mesas y, tras ellas, dos grandes estanterías repletas de archivadores.

\- Aquí es donde pasaremos la mitad de nuestra jornada.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Puedo tutearte o me va a pasar lo mismo que a Jacob?

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó, sintiendo como comenzaba a faltarle el aire. - ¿Has dicho que se llama Jacob?

\- Si. Jacob Black.

Renesmee se apoyó en la mesa que tenía más cerca, intentan do respirar con tranquilidad. Aquel a quien hacía cuatro años que no veía, estaba allí. En cuanto le había visto algo en su interior de había removido, pero había intentado convencer a si misma que no podía ser él, que simplemente se parecían, pero Pul acababa de llamarle Jacob. No podía ser casualidad. Él era el Jacob del que había estado enamorada.

\- ¿Señorita Masen?

\- Puedes tutearme. – dijo, al darse cuenta de que estaba montando un espectáculo. – Ya lo has hecho antes. – bromeó, intentando sonreír.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme. – dijo al verle sonreír. Se había preocupado al verla tan nerviosa. – Tu también puedes tutearme a mi. – Renesmee sonrió, un poco más tranquila. – Jacob es un buen chico. No le tomes a mal lo que te ha dicho antes.

\- Si tu lo dices… - Renesmee miró a su alrededor, observándolo todo. - ¿Comienzo a trabajar ya hoy?

\- Mejor mañana. – Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. – Y ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos, ¿quieres que te enseñe donde están los dormitorios?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para que sepas donde vas a dormir.

\- ¿Qué yo voy a dormir donde? – exclamó Renesmee, alarmada. Nadie le había dicho nada de dormir allí. No le hubiera importado, pero ahora que sabía que estaba en la casa de Jacob, todo era muy distinto. – No, no, no. Yo no me quedo aquí a dormir, yo tengo mi propio piso.

Paul miró a Renesmee. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Me disculpas un momento? – preguntó, pero estaba deseando huir.

Renesmee salió del despacho intentando no correr, pero cuando estuvo en el pasillo, echó a correr hacia en jardín. Allí encontró a Emmett hablando por teléfono. Ella corrió a abrazarlo. Él terminó la llamada y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. Renesmee luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, pero no podía hacer nada por controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Emmett suspiró, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas. No le gustaba nada ver así a su amiga.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí a dormir…

\- He llamado a tu padre en cuanto he podido. Me ha dicho que hemos hacerlo. – se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. – Pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Tu solo tendrás que quedarte dos noches. Yo me quedaré las otras cuatro. – Renesmee miró a su amigo, agradecida.

\- Gracias, gracias. – suspiró, cerrando los ojos. – Dios, creía que tenía superado lo de Jacob, pero ha sido verlo y me ha dando el tembleque.

\- ¡No me digas! – exclamó, haciéndola sonreír. La abrazó de nuevo, haciéndola sentir mejor. – Dios, mi niña…. Venga, que tu eres toda una profesional.

\- Si, lo soy. Somos los mejores.

\- Lo somos. Y atraparemos a ese pirado.

\- Por supuesto que si.

Estrecharon su abrazo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más salía al jardín. Tras unos segundos, el recién llegado carraspeó. Renesmee miró de reojo a Jacob, que les miraba desde al lado de la puerta. Renesmee se separó de Emmett como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo y se marchó hacia el interior de la casa. No quería permanecer cerca de Jacob ni un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesário. Primero por como se sentía estando cerca de él y segundo porque no quería que la reconociera. Debería ir con mucho cuidado mientras estuviera a su lado.

Jacob observó a Emmett, que en cuanto Renesmee se marchó, cogió el teléfono, fingiéndo hacer una llamada. Esperó a que Jacob se marchara, pero éste no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto en la puerta hasta que Emmett guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Eres amigo suyo, verdad?

\- La verdad es que nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo, pero ello nova a interferir en nuestro trabajo, no se preocupe.

\- No me refiero a Va… a la señorita Masen, sino a Rene…

Emmett le miró, maldiciendo. Le había reconocido, aunque había algo bueno, no había reconocido a Renesmee.

-¿De quien me está hablando? – preguntó Emmett, fingiendo no entender nada. Esperaba que dejara el tema si se hacía el loco con convicción.

\- ¿No me conoces?

\- No. Al menos que yo recuerde. – mintió.

\- Vale, olvídalo. Debo de haberte confundido.

\- Seguramente. Tengo una cara bastante común. Y ahora, si me disculpa…

Jacob se apartó de la puerta y Emmett entró en la casa, respirando hondo.

… … … … …

En el despacho, Paul le explicó a Renesmee todo lo que necesitaba saber para comenzar a trabajar a la mañana siguiente.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Seth les llevó de vuelta a la casa de los padres de Jacob. Allí tanto Emmett como ella cogieron sus respectivas motos y cada uno se marchó por su lado.

Una vez que llegó al apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga Renesmee fue directamente hacia la ducha. Necesitaba relajarse, aunque no lo consiguió hasta que no se tomó un par de copas de vino durante la cena.

Alice se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra. Renesmee solo hablaba cuando estaba a punto de explotar o cuando bebía más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, Alice? – comenzó a decir al tiempo que se servía la tercera copa de vino. – Casi todas las noches salgo de fiesta, me tiro a algún desconocido y ni siquiera lo disfruto porque siempre voy borracha.

\- Entonces deja de hacerlo.

\- ¿Salir o beber?

\- ¿Ambas cosas?

\- No quiero pensar en él… - sollozó, pensando en Jacob.

Alice no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo. Por mucho que se esforzara en disimular, sabía que nunca había olvidado a ese chico al que tanto había amado.

… … … … …

Por la mañana temprano, Renesmee se levantó, se vistió, cogió sus cosas y se marchó en su moto directamente hacia la casa de Jacob. Con rapidez e intentando no encontrarse a solas con Jacob, fue corriendo hacia el despacho en el que iba a trabajar. Allí se encontró con Paul, que la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa? – preguntó Renesmee, dejando la mochila encima de su mesa.

\- Te acompaño a tu dormitorio.

Renesmee siguió a Paul en silencio hasta el otro lado de la casa. Allí había una zona con seis pequeños pero acogedores dormitorios. Dejó la mochila encima de la cama del que iba a ser su dormitorio dos días a la semana y volvieron al despacho.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Hoy iremos a visitar algunos de los restaurantes propiedad de Jacob. – respondió al tiempo que cogía una carpeta y una tabletas y las metía en un maletín, que le dio a Renesmee. – Recogeremos las cuentas de este mes y veremos como va todo por ahí.

\- Vale, vamos.

\- Aun no podemos. Tenemos que esperar a Jacob.

\- ¿Y no podemos esperarle en la calle?

\- Si, supongo que si. – murmuró, cogiendo un maletín igual que el que le había dado a ella.

Fueron juntos hacia el jardín, pero una vez allí, Renesmee se desmarcó y fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores, observándolo todo muy bien. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había parado tras ella.

-¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta atención?

Renesmee, que estaba en cuclillas observando una de las ventanas que daba al sótano, se asustó y cayó de culo al suelo, chocando su espalda contra algo rígido.

-Joder! – exclamó, levantándose de un salto.

Renesmee se limpió la ropa con las manos. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Jacob. Sintió que comenzaban a temblarle las manos pero tenía que calmarse. Jacob no le había reconocido y no quería fastidiarlo todo ahora con sus nervios.

\- No quise asustarte. Es decir… lamento haberla asustado señorita Masen.

\- No se preocupe señor Black. Solo estaba admirando la casa.

\- ¿Y qué le parece?

\- Es preciosa.

Renesmee echó una mirada a la casa y sonrió. Realmente le parecía una casa preciosa.

\- Si… me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi… - comenzaron a caminar y fueron hacia el coche, aunque no se montaron en él. – La verdad es que odio la ciudad, demasiado estrés, así que ésta casa lo tiene todo; comodidad, belleza, historia, tranquilidad… es sencillamente perfecta.

\- Ahora si que lo tengo todo. – dijo Paul, apareciendo de repente.

Jacob lo miró, maldiciendo que hubiera llegado tan deprisa. Al fin Vanessa había bajado la guardia y les había interrumpido en el peor momento.

-Vamos.

… … … … …

Tras una mañana en la que visitaron hasta doce restaurantes, en los que no vio nada raro ni sospechoso, volvieron directamente a la casa.

Esa mañana pudo ver que todo el mundo adoraba a Jacob. No vio ni una mala mirada ni una mala palabra, nada que pudiera resultar sospechoso.

Renesmee pasó el resto de la mañana buscando los archivos de todos los trabajadores y analizándolos uno a uno. Ninguno tenía antecedentes. No había absolutamente nada.

-Toc toc.

Renesmee levantó la vista y miró a Seth, que estaba en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.

\- No has ido a comer.

\- No me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. – dijo, mirando el reloj que había en la pared. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. – Estaba estudiando los empleados de los restaurantes.

\- ¿Y has encontrado algo sospechoso?

\- Absolutamente nada. – suspiró, cogiendo un pequeño bocadillo de la bandeja. – Dios, que bien que me conoce Em. Queso con lechuga… y atún… mmmm… y rodajas de tomate… mahonesa… Dios! Creo que estoy teniendo un orgasmo!

Seth se quedó pasmado ante tal sinceridad, pero acabó riendo a carcajadas al ver la cara de placer de la chica al comer el bocadillo. Realmente nunca había visto a una mujer disfrutar tanto comiendo. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar los papeles que había encima de la mesa, aunque a ratos miraba a la chica, le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué podía conocerla.

-¿Qué hay entre Emmerson y tu?

Renesmee se atragantó al oír eso. Cogió el vaso de agua que le tenía Seth y bebió un par de tragos.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Os vi muy juntos en el jardín.

\- Bueno, somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos. – dejó el bocadillo y se puso en pie. – Y aunque hubiera algo entre nosotros, eso nunca afectaría a nuestro trabajo.

\- Eso espero. – dijo poniéndose también en pie. – Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Vanessa . – señaló los papeles que había esparcidos por encima de la mesa.

\- Eso es porque soy la mejor. – Renesmee le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sentarse. – Voy a aclarar esto cuanto antes. – murmuró, continuando con su trabajo.

… … … … …

A las diez de la noche, Emmett apareció en el despacho para despedirse.

\- Me voy a casa, ya es muy tarde.

\- Si, yo iré ya a dormir. Estoy muy cansada. – Renesmee le dio las carpetas a Emmett, que las guardó en su mochila. - ¿Ha ido bien durante el día?

Hablaron durante varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos había visto nada raro y ello les tenía algo mosqueados, pero al mismo tiempo les daba más fuerzas para encontrar enseguida al acosador del joven Black.

Tras ver marchar a Emmett, Renesmee paró las luces del despacho y salió a dar un par de vueltas de reconocimiento por la casa, que estaba muy tranquila a esas horas. Renesmee salió al jardín y se tumbó en una de las tumbonas. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, esperando con ganas el acabar el caso e irse de vacaciones. Siempre había querido ir a Europa, a Italia. Y más con rectamente, a Roma, pero nunca había tenido tiempo. Suspiró.

-¿En qué piensa?

Renesmee abrió los ojos y miró a Jacob, que estaba sentado en la tumbona de al lado. ¿Cómo lo hacía ese hombre para aparecer siempre sin hacer ruido alguno?

-En nada en concreto, solo estaba tomando un poco el aire antes de ir a dormir. – dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. No quería mirarle teniéndole tan cerca. - ¿O acaso no puedo?

\- Si, claro que si. Faltaría más. – balbuceó, mirando a la chica, que para variar, volvía a estar a la defensiva. – Que pase una buena noche, señorita Masen.

\- Lo mismo le digo, señor Black.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Jacob había entrado en la casa, abrió los ojos y se sentó. Suspiró de nuevo. No sabía por qué Jacob se le acercaba tanto, no quería que le reconociera, aunque por otra parte, y no pensaba reconocerlo nunca, le gustaba verle. Los años le habían tratado muy bien.

Había cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro años. Ahora Jacob ya no llevaba el pelo largo, estaba mucho más fuerte. Lo único que no había cambiado era su mirada. Esa mirada que tanto había adorado y amado.

… **-…-…-…-…**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. Tengo mucha cena y escribir en la tablet es realmente incómodo y agotador. Y lamento di hay faltas ortográficas, el auto corrector lleva toda la noche fastidiándome.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y tengáis ganas de leer más.**

 **Besos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4.**

Tras tres semanas trabajando sin descanso, Seth habló con el teniente Cullen, el cual les dio un día libre a sus agentes. Creía que necesitaban un poco de descanso, así que mandaron a un agente para que vigilara la casa por la noche.

Ese día, Renesmee aprobechó que tenía el día libre y se pasó parte de la mañana descansando, comió junto a su mejor amiga Alice y, al acabar, fueron de compras.

\- Te noto un poco rara. - dijo Alice. Había estado observando a su amiga y la notaba mucho menos habladora de lo habitual.

\- Solo estoy un poco cansada. - murmuró, bebiendo un trado de su batido de fresa. Llevo unas semanas agotadoras. Demasiado trabajo.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos ésta noche?

\- Si, por favor! - Exclamó Renesmee, haciendo reír a Alice. Necesitaba salir, bailar y tomar algunas copas. Muchas copas.

Alice rió al verla bailotear en la silla. Al ver a su amiga un poco más calmada, comenzó a hablarle de un chico con el que había ligado la semana anterior. Renesmee la oía, pero no la escuchaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. Solo prestó atención cuando Alice mencionó a la chica que había conocido hacía un mes.

\- Ya le dije que no quería volver a quedar. - comentó Renesmee, a quien le atraían tanto las chicas como los chicos.

Renesmee se había dado cuenta de que también le atraían las mujeres a los dieciocho años, al comenzar la universidad, pero no había sido hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice (cuando cumplió los venticuatro) cuando ocurrió algo con una mujer. Aquella noche, con unas cuantas copas de más, se había atrevido a acercarse a una chica en la discoteca. De eso ya hacía cuatro años. Cuatro años desde que había decidido olvidarse de los demás y ser al fin libre y feliz.

\- Pues me pilló la semana pasada en el club y me montó una escena de celos impresionante. Creo que se cree que tu y yo tenemos algo.

\- Menuda chorrada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no me encuentras guapa?

Renesmee sonrió ante la pose de su amiga.

\- Lo siento mucho Alice. - Renesmee tomó la mano de su amiga, lamentando que por su culpa te echaran a perder la noche. - Yo... Si ésta noche la veo lo hablaré con ella.

\- No te preocupes por nada, solo es una chalada. Venga, vamos a hacernos un cambio de look.

Renesmee sonrió y se dejó llevar por Alice hacia el salón de belleza. Allí se hicieron una limpieza de cutis, la manicura, la pedicura y se peinaron para esa noche. Alice se hizo la permanente, mientras que Renesmee se alisó su rizada melena y se hizo unas mechas rubias sobre su cobrizo cabello.

Tras salir del salón de belleza fueron a la tienda favorita de Alice, la cual salió con cinco bolsas llenas de ropa, mientras que Renesmee solo se compró un mono negro y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

Pasaron la tarde en el piso que compartían, bebiendo vino y charlando de lo bien que lo iban a pasar esa noche. A las ocho, Emmett llegó al piso de Renesmee. Se quedó sorprendido de ver allí a Alice. Creía que estaría con Jasper a esas horas.

Al ver que sus planes de pasar la noche con Renesmee se habían visto frustrados, se unió al plan de las chicas de ir a cenar fuera. Cenarían en un restaurante cercan al club Zero, donde saldrían esa noche.

Emmett no podía dejar de mirar a Renesmee, que esa noche estaba más guapa que nunca. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le veían con el pelo suelto ni con una ropa tan elegante.

Renesmee, que se había percatado de como la miraba Emmett, comenzó a sentirse bastante incómoda, sobretodo porque Alice también se estaba dando cuenta de todo.

\- Vaya! Mi padre acaba de mandarme un mensaje. - murmuró Renesmee, mirando la pantalla de su móvil. - Emmett, ¿me acompañas? Es sobre el caso.

\- Vale, es top secret, lo pillo. - dijo Alice. - ¿Queréis que me vaya un momento?

\- No, no te preocupes. Solo será un momento.

\- Vamos a ver lo que dice el jefe.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo que daba al cuarto de baño, Renesmee se volvió de golpe hacia Emmett. Había estado aguantándose, pero ya no podía más.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? - Emmett la miró confuso. No entendía que estuviera tan enfadada. - Deja de mirarme como si me estuvieras follando.

\- Es que quiero follarte. - dijo seductoramente, poniendo ambas manos sobre la cintura de la chica. - Y quiero que me folles tu a mí.

\- Emmett, ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces. Solo somos amigos, no somos pareja. - dijo, deshaciéndose de su agarre.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente. - ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ésto?

\- Ésto, como tu lo llamas, viene a que no paras de mirarme con descaro y tu hermana se está dando cuenta de todo. - gruñó, intentando no ponerse a gritar. - Quedamos en que ésto que tenemos sería solo algo nuestro, que no se enteraróia nadie.

Emmett asintió. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Había sido muy descarado. Se disculpó con ella, que parecía que poco a poco se iba calmando, aunque aun así la veía rara. No estaba como siempre. No era la Renesmee de la que él se había enamorado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, tomando su brazo, antes de que volviera al comedor.

Asintió con la cabeza y se soltó con suavidad de la mano de su amigo.

Alice, a quien no se le escapaba nada, se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, pero no dijo nada. Ya era mayorcita para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, aunque no le gustara nada el rollito raro que se traía con su hermano Emmett. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, lo veía en sus ojos siempre que estaban juntos. No quería ver sufrir a ninguno de los dos.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Alice se cansó de los golpecitos que su amiga estaba dando a las patas de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Alice cuando ya no pudo más. - ¿Qué os pasa?

\- Nada.

\- No te creo.

\- Eso no es mi problema.

\- Vámonos ya, antes de que os mate a los dos. - dijo, poniéndose en pie al ver llegar a su hermano.

Tras pagar la cuenta, fueron directamente hacia el club. Allí Emmett se desmarcó y se marchó con uno de sus amigos. Alice y Renesmee fueron hacia una de las mesas y pidieron una copa. Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, solo bebiendo, hasta que Alice sonrió.

\- En la barra hay alguien que no te quita el ojo de encima.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Quien? - preguntó, evitando mirar. No quería ser descarada.

\- Rubia, vestido blanco, piernas de infarto...

Renesmee, muerta de la curiosidad, miró con disimulo a la chica que le había descrito Alice, que alzó su copa y le sonrió al ver que al fin la miraba. Renesmee sonrió también, alzando su copa a modo de respuesta. Alice tenía razón, era una chica muy guapa, de cabello corto y teñido de rubio platino. Se moría de ganas de ir hacia la barra para saludarla, pero no podía dejar sola a Alice. Había ido allí con ella y no era justo dejarla a un lado por un ligue.

Al ver que no se movía, Alice animó a Renesmee a que fuera a hablar con la misteriosa chica, pero sabía que nunca la dejaría sola. Así que, con disimulo, le mandó un mensaje a su ligue de la semana anterior diciéndole que ya estaba en el club. Seguro que aparecería pronto y así Renesmee no se sentiría culpable por ir con la chica. Merecía conocer a fente y pasar un buen rato.

Los ánimos entre ellas se habían calmado y pasaron una hora hablando y riendo, hasta que apareció Jasper. Alice sonrió. Al fin había llegado. Le guiñó un ojo a Renesmee, gesto que ésta le devolvió al tiempo que cogía su copa y se ponía en pie.

Fue hacia la barra, en busca de la chica, pero ya no estaba allí. Maldijo por lo bajo, se terminó la copa de un trago y la dejó en la barra. Al darse la vuelta para buscarla sonrió. Esquivó como pudo a la gente y fue hacia el centro de la pista, donde la chica estaba bailando rodeada de babosos. Renesmee se acercó a ella, le tocó suavemente la espalda y cuando la chica se volvió, sin decirse nada, comenzaron a bailar.

\- Ya era hora. - dijo la chica, sonriendo. - Has tardado mucho rato.

\- No he podido venir antes.

\- Me llamo Rebecca, por si te interesa.

\- Me interesa. Yo me llamo Nessie.

\- Nessie... Me gusta.

... ... ...

Emmett, que estaba en la barra bebiendo junto a su amigo Carlisle, vio a Renesmee besarse con una chica en el centro de la pista de baile. A pesar de que Renesmee le había dejado muy claro que entre ellos solo existía una buena amistad y sexo, no le gustaba nada ver a Renesmee con otra persona que no fuera él.

\- Que bien que se lo monta tu chica, no? - dijo Carlisle, que estaba mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo.

\- No es mi chica. - murmuró, bebiéndose el quinto chupito de la noche. - Ella es libre de enrollarse con quien quiera. Es una chica soltera, es su noche libre y la está aprobechando.

\- Deja de mirarla. Así solo estás sufriendo tu.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. - murmuró antes de beberse otro chupito.

\- Menudo tatuaje que lleva la maciza. - oyó que alguien decía a su lado. Se volvió y se encontró con Paul, uno de los empleados de Black.

Paul no estaba solo, iba acompañado por Seth y Jacob. De lejos vio al agente que les sustituía aquella noche. Emmett miró a Renesmee y a Jacob y suspiró de alivio al ver que Jacob no la había visto, aunque aquella situación no duró mucho. Tras unos minutos, Jacob se volvió y la vio. El mono que Renesmee vestía aquella noche dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto, por lo que dejaba a la vista el enorme tatuaje de la cara de un lobo de ojos dorados.

\- Renesmee... - murmuró Jacob, avanzando un par de pasos, pero no pudo avanzar, ya que Seth le sujetó con fuerza del brazo. - Seth, es Renesmee.

\- Ya lo he visto. - dijo Seth sin soltarle. - Déjala.

\- Pero necesito verla... Hace años que no la veo.

\- Pero es que no ves que está ocupada! - señaló hacia la pista de baile y todos miraron hacia allí. - Y con tu hermana nada más y nada menos.

\- ¿Qué tal estais? - preguntó Emmett, intentando distraerles.

\- Hola, Emmerson. - dijo Seth, tendiéndole su mano a modo de saludo. - Ésto está a rebentar.

\- Si... Hay muy buen ambiente. - Emmett intentó levantarse del taburete, pero no pudo. Iba demasiado borracho. - Uy!

\- Vamos, Emmerson. - dijo Carlisle, siguiéndole el rollo. Se imaginaba que su amigo estaba de misión policial. - Creo que ya has bebido demasiado por hoy.

\- No quiero irme. - balbuceó. - Tengo que protegerla.

\- No sabía que Rebecca saldría ésta noche. - murmuró Jacob, cogiendo la copa que le tendía su amigo y gurdaespaldas.

\- Yo no sabía que le iban las mujeres. - comentó Paul, que no les había quitado el ojo de encima todo el rato.

\- No lo está esconciendo precisamente. - dijo Jacob, mirando a su hermana, que acariciaba la espalda de Renesmee, lo cual le hizo sentir extraño. Odiaba ver a Renesmee en manos de otra persona, aunque esa persona fuera su hermana. - Voy a dar una vuelta.

\- Jacob, ves con cuidado. - Le aconsejó Seth. - No vayas a hacer ninguna tontería.

\- No voy a hacer nada.

Jacob se desmarcó del grupo, seguido de cerca por Seth, y se dio una vuelta por la discoteca, donde se encontró con varios conocidos, aunque se escabulló de ellos y quería ir hacia donde estaba su hermana, quería ver a Renesmee, aunque cuando al fin encontró a Rebecca ésta estaba sola.

\- Hermanito! - exclamó la chica, abrazando a Jacob, claramente borracha. - Pero que guapo que estás!

\- Tu tampoco te quedas corta. dijo, haciéndola reír. - ¿Donde está tu amiga?

\- Está buenísima, verdad? - exclamó, dejando impresionado a Jacob. Nunca había visto a su hermana siendo tan descarada. - Ha ido a avisar a una amiga de que nos vamos.

\- Vaya.

\- Me muero por lamer ese tatuaje. - canturreó Rebecca, moviéndose al son de la música.

Jacob sintió una extraña sensación en su interior. Estaba pensando en Renesmee cuando sintió que su hermana besaba su mejilla. Antes de poder decirle nada, ésta se marchó. Intentó ver la cara de la chica, confirmar si era Renesmee, pero no consiguió ver nada.

... ... ...

En cuanto cruzó la puerta del piso que tenía en la ciudad, Jacob oyó unas risas en la cocina. Quiso ir hacia allí, quería ver a Renesmee, pero Seth fue más rápido que él y le sujetó del brazo y se lo llevo directo a su dormitorio.

\- No salgas de aquí. - le ordenó Seth, mirándole enfadado. Sabía cuanto había sufrido su amigo por esa chica y no quería volver a verlo así.

\- Pero...

\- He dicho que no te muevas de aquí. Por favor, Jacob. Obedece. - dijo Seth entre dientes, intentando no alzar la voz. - Como hagas la más mínima tontería tendré que sacarte de aquí a la fuerza. ¿Me has oído?

\- Vale!

Jacob entró en su dormitorio y cerró con llave por dentro. Seth se sentó frente a la puerta. No se fiaba nada de su amigo.

En la cocina, Rebecca y Renesmee hablaban sentadas en el suelo, en ropa interior, comiendo galletas de chocolate y patatas.

Cuando habían llegado al apartamento habían ido directamente al dormitorio de Rebecca, pero en cuanto se quitaron la ropa y comenzaron a enrollarse se dieron cuenta de que aquello no iba a salir bien, sobretodo cuando a Rebecca le dio un ataque de risa mientras Renesmee le besaba por la tripa. Terminaron riendo las dos y decidieron que era mejor plan ir a la cocina a comer algo, a ver si se les pasaba la borrachera. Había vuelto a besarse, pero ahora que estaban más serenas habían confirmado que no podrían hacer nada más a parte de darse algún beso.

\- Besas muy bien y estás muy buena, pero cuando nos hemos desnudado en la cama... no sé... me he sentido muy rara y me ha dado la risa. - se sinceró Rebecca, comiendo una galleta y una patata al mismo tiempo. - Pero me has caído súper bien.

\- A mi me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo! - exclamó Renesmee. - ¿No es extraño?

\- Mucho. Aunque... en realidad... verás, hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer. Si me lo permites, claro.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y Rebecca la rodeó. Se puso tras ella y con lentitud le lamió la espalda de arriba a bajo. A Renesmee le dio la risa por las ocurrencias de su nueva amiga.

\- Ya está. Deseo satisfecho.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien ésta noche Rebecca, pero creo que ya ha llegado el momento de volver a casa.

\- ¿Pero como te vas a ir a éstas horas? - dijo, mirando su reloj. - No, de eso nada. Son más de las tres de la mañana y todavía vas un poco perjudicada. No, no. Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí.

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa?

\- Claro que no. No digas tonterías. Vamos.

\- ¿Y todo ésto?

\- Ya lo recogeremos por la mañana.

Rebecca cogió a Renesmee de la mano y fueron hacia el dormitorio. Una vez allí, se quitaron el sujetador y se pusieron una camiseta para dormir más cómodas. Una vez que se tumbaron en la cama Rebecca le contó que aquel piso no era suyo, sino de su hermano, pero que ella iba siempre que quería, sobretodo cuando salía de fiesta y no quería volver borracha a la casa de sus padres.

Estuvieron hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ambas tenían claro que habían ganado una buena amiga.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola hola. Siento mucho haber tenido ésto tan abandonado, que hace dos meses que no actualizo, pero ya está solucionado. Vuelvo a tener ordenador, así que no habrás más retrasos.**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5.**

Esa mañana, al llegar a la casa de los Black, Renesmee fue directa al despacho en el que solía trabajar. No encontró a Paul allí, como todas las mañanas, sino que en su lugar encontró un sobre sobre su mesa. Por lo visto, aquel día, iría ella sola junto a Jacob a los cinco clubs que él poseía.

Antes de salir de la casa, Renesmee pasó por la cocina y se tomó un café doble. Tras su segundo café doble, cogió todo lo que necesitaba aquella mañana y salió al jardín.

\- Buenos días señorita Masen. - dijo Jacob al verla salir de la casa.

\- Buenos días señor Black. Gracias. - añadió cuando éste le abrió la puerta del coche. Seth ya estaba al volante del mismo, esperándoles. - Buenos días Seth.

\- Buenos días Vanessa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Solo estoy un poco cansada. Nada que no pueda solucionar un buen chute de cafeína.

Seth sonrió y le prometió prepararle un café cuando llegaran al primer club.

Jacob, molesto, indicó a Seth que debía marcharse ya. No le gustaba nada como Vanessa tuteaba a todo el mundo menos a él. No soportaba que siempre le llamara señor Black, le hacía sentir mayor y ya tenía bastante con pensar que en un par de meses era su cumpleaños. Cada vez que cumplía años se deprimía un poco más.

Renesmee, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Jacob. Por mucho que intentara evitarle, aun tras haber pasado cuatro años, seguía sintiéndose atraída por él como una polilla a la luz.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Black? - preguntó Renesmee, sorprendiéndose a si misma.

Jacob se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aunque mentía descaradamente. Le afectaba el haber visto a Renesmee la noche anterior, aunque solo hubiera sido de espaldas. La había tenido tan cerca...

Renesmee, sin decir nada más, se enfrascó en la lectura de los informes que llevaba en la carpeta. Emmett había estado investigando a todos los empleados de los restaurantes y había marcado a cinco sospechosos, todos mujeres. Al parecer todas habían sido amantes de Jacob en algún momento. Renesmee resopló. Tenía ante ella al mismo Jacob que había conocido, seguía siendo un picaflor, y ello le molestaba, aunque no entendía el porqué. Con el tiempo, ella se había vuelto como él.

\- ¿Está segura de que está bien, señorita Masen? - insisitío Jacob, preocupado. Realmente la chica tenía mala cara.

\- Si. Solo tengo sueño, pero no se preocupe por ello. Haré mi trabajo perfectamente.

\- No lo dudo.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Paul?

\- Problemas familiares. - respondió Seth, aunque él sabía perfectamente lo que le había ocurrido.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, aunque su instinto de policía le decía que Seth estaba mintiendo. En ese momento se calló, pero pensaba averguar lo que estaba pasando.

... ... ...

Tras visitar los clubs y hacerse con los datos de ese mes, volvieron a la casa. Una vez allí, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Leah les sirvió la comida, lo cual extrañó a Renesmee. ¿Donde estaba Emmett? Ese día debía de estar trabajando y él nunca faltaría al trabajo por una resaca.

Como había algo que le escamaba, Renesmee se escusó ante Seth diciéndole que que debía ir a comisaria. Cogió su moto y fue directamente al apartamento de Emmett. Se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que quien le abría la puerta era Alice.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Emmett? - preguntó, entrando al apartamento corriendo.

Entró al dormitorio de Emmett, donde tantas veces había dormido, y se encontró con su amigo tumbado en la cama. Tenía el rostro lleno de moretones. Éste, al verla, intentó incorporarse, pero estaba tan magullado y dolorido que no pudo hacerlo.

\- ¿Quien te ha hecho ésto? ¿Quien te ha pegado una paliza? - preguntó, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Emmett no respondió, lo que le hizo ver a Renesmee que su instinto no le había fallado. - ¿Fue Paul, verdad?

Emmett continuó sin responder, lo que exasperó a Renesmee. Cuando quería, su amigo podía ser muy hermético, y si no quería hablar no lo haría. Se dio cuenta de que por mucho que insistiera iba a seguir obteniendo el silencio como respuesta y, harta de ello, se levantó de la cama y fue al salón, donde estaba Alice tomándose un té. Seguro que ella le contaría lo que había ocurrido. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la miró.

\- Fue aquel tío que apareció con aquellos dos tíos.

\- Si... Ajá... Me ha quedado muy claro. - dijo Renesmee con sarcasmo.

\- Solo sé que discutió con un tío en el club poque no dejaba de mirarte el culo y de hacer comentarios obscenos.

\- Joder...

\- Eh, eh. Cambia esa cara. No ha sido culpa tuya, vale? - Dijo Alice, que veía la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga. - Solo fue una pelea entre dos borrachos salidos. Ya sabes que los tíos solo piensan con la po...

\- Vale, vale. Ya te he entendido. Pero aun así...

Renesmee se quedó en silencio, pensando. No le gustaba nada que Emmett se hubiera peleado por ella. "Tal vez debería ser más comedida cuando salgo."

\- Se lo que estás pensando y te vuelvo a decir lo mismo. Lo que sucedió anoche no es por tu culpa, solo fue culpa de ellos dos.

Renesmee continuó en silencio, pero su amiga la conocía demasiado bien, así que se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo que dijo muchas cosas.

Tras tomarse un té que la relajó bastante, Alice comenzó a hablar, aunque Renesmee apenas la estaba escuchando. Solo podía pensar en que Emmett estaba hecho polvo en la cama.

Tras una hora junto a Alice decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa de Jacob. Era allí donde debía estar, aunque tal como estaba la situación, donde deseaba estar era en una isla desierta, sola.

Al llegar a la casa vio que Seth estaba en la puerta. La estaba esperando. Al parecer Seth debía ausentarse un par de horas y no había querido dejar solo a Jacob. Renesmee se quedaba al mando de la seguridad de Jacob.

Dejó el casco y el resto de sus cosas en el despacho y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, hasta que llegó al jardín. Jacob estaba allí, tomando el sol al lado de la piscina. Renesmee sintió como algo se removía en su interior. Ver a ese hombre, semidesnudo, empapado... Dios! Sentía como empezaban a entrarle los siete males.

\- Buenas tardes señotrita Masen. - dijo Jacob al verla en la puerta del jardín.

\- Ho-hola.

\- ¿Le apetece darse un baño? El agua está genial.

\- No me pagan para eso. - murmuró, entrando de nuevo en la casa.

Renesmee se quedó al lado de la puerta, respirando agitadamente. Jacob acababa de pillarle mirándole como una boba. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

Cuando al fin logró respirar con tranquilidad fue hacia la nevera a por una botella de agua, pero un ruido hizo que se volviera de golpe. Sacó su arma y fue con cuidado hacia la puerta. Jacob seguía tomando el sol sin percatarse de nada, pero Renesmee se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en el jardín. Una sombra asomaba tras uno de los matorrales.

Con mucho cuidado fue por detrás de los matorrales y, en cuanto estuvo a punto, saltó sobre el chico.

\- Yo no he hecho nada! - gritó el muchacho cuando Renesmee puso la rodilla en su pecho y le apuntaba en la cabeza con una pistola.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo escondido?

\- Solo estaba dejando un paquete.

\- ¿Detrás de unos matorrales? Mientes!

\- Lo juro! Un tío me pagó para que dejara un paquete al lado del chico moreno.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quén te pagó?

\- No lo sé! No se quitó el casco de la moto!

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte. - Renesmee sacó su móvil y llamó a la policía.

Una vez que hubo colgado el teléfono, se levantó del suelo y cogió al chico, lo esposó y lo llevó hacia la casa.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Se levantó de la tumbona y fue también hacia la casa, donde Renesmee estaba atando a un chico a una silla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que etá pasando, Vanessa? Digo, señorita Masen.

Renesmee ignoró a Jacob, que no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Llamó a Seth y le contó lo ocurrido. Él suspiró. Menos mal que había esperado a que llegara Vanessa para marcharse.

\- ¿Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez? - gritó Renesmee al colgar el teléfono.

\- ¿Como dices?

\- Digo que te calles la boca!

Jacob se quedó sorprendido al ver a la chica hablándole de esa forma. Se quedó clavado en el sitio, observando la situación. El chico esposado y, además, atado con precinto a la silla, Vanessa hablando por teléfono y moviéndose de un lado a otro con un arma en la mano. Pocos minutos más tarde llegó la policía junto a Seth. Dos agentes se llevaron al muchacho, mientras que Seth se marchó junto a Vanessa.

\- ¿Estáis bien los dos? - preguntó, mirando a Jacob y Renesmee al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Por qué tiene ella un arma? - preguntó Jacob, mirando a la chica.

\- Se la di yo por si veía algo raro por la casa. - mintió Seth, mirando el arma que llevaba la chica aun en la mano.

Renesmee creía que su tapadera se había visto descubierta aquel día, pero gracias a Dios, Seth la estaba encubriendo.

Mientras Seth hablaba con JAcob, Renesmee salió al jardín. Allí, tras los matorrales en los que había encontrado al mensajero, había una caja. La abrió lentamente, cayendo de culo al momento. Una serpiente salió de la caja hacia el exterior, saltando sobre Renesmee.

\- Me cago en la puta! - gritó al notar un pinchazo en el tobillo.

Se levantó de golpe del suelo y echó a correr hacia la casa.

\- Una serpiente... Había una serpiente.

\- ¿Has abierto la caja? - preguntó Seth, acercándose a ella. - Tendrías que haber esperado a que fuera la policía.

\- Lo siento. - murmuró. Era consciente de que no había actuado con profesionalidad.

\- Quedaos en la casa.

Seth salió al jardín y Renesmee se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesa. Suspiró. Había salido todo tan mal...

\- Ya está... Ya ha pasado todo. - dijo Jacob, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado. - Puso una mano sobre su pierna, intentando calmarla, rezando para que no se la apartara de golpe.

\- Lo siento señor Black, lamento mucho haberle gritado. - murmuró, poniéndose las gafas de nuevo. - Estaba viviendo un momento crítico, aunque ello no sea excusa.

\- Tranquila... al menos en ese momento me tuteaste.

Renesmee sonrió. Jacob siempre había logrado hacerla sonreír, hasta en los momentos más tristes y oscuros.

\- Debería ir a descansar un poco, señorita Masen.

\- Vanessa.

\- ¿Como dice?

\- Puede llamarme Vanessa.

Renesmee se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio. Jacob la vio marchar sin poder dejar de sonreír. Al fin la chica había bajado la guardia.

\- Como me gustaría conocerte, Vanessa.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **He vuelto! Ésta vez mucho más pronto.**

 **En principio iré actualizando una vez por semana.**

 **Nos leemos! Y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia conmigo.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6.**

Todo volvió a la normalidad en la casa de Jacob. Emmett volvió al trabajo y preparó el desayuno para todos.

\- ¿Donde está Vanessa? - preguntó al ver que su amiga Renesmee aun no había pasado por la cocina. Y ello era muy extraño en ella. Le encantaba todo lo que cocinara Emmett.

Todos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Nadie la había visto aun esa mañana.

Sin decir nada, Seth se puso en pie y fue hacia el dormitorio de Renesmee. Llamó a la puerta y esperó, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a llamar varias veces pero, al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Entró en ella y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz. Renesmee se quejó cuando le dio la luz en la cara, pero apenas se movió.

\- Madre mía, que mala cara tienes. - bromeó. Al ver que la chica no abría los ojos se preocupó. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la frente de Renesmee. - Madre mía, pero si estás ardiendo!

Fue corriendo al cuarto de baño, mojó una toalla con agua fría y la puso sobre la frente de la chica. Tras una hora así, Seth comenzó a preocuparse y llamó a un médico. El médico, al ver el estado en que se encontraba, se alarmó. Estaba a más de cuarenta grados y estaba comenzando a delirar.

\- Creo que hay que llevarla al hospital. - le dijo Seth al médico cuando éste al fin llegó.

\- No. No podemos sacarla de aquí, podría ser peor. Debo atenderla aquí.

El médico lo preparó todo para poder atenderla allí, aunque lo primero que debían hacer era meterla en la bañera connagua fría. Emmett llegó justo en ese momento al dormitorio. Ayudó al médico a meter a Renesmee en la bañera mientras Seth cambiaba la ropa de cama, que estaba empapada de sudor.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tiene ahí? - preguntó Emmett, mirando el tobillo de su amiga. Tenía dos marcas extrañas.

\- Parece una mordedura... - examinó el médico. - Y parece que sea reciente.

\- La serpiente... - murmuró Emmett, recordando lo que le habían contado sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Al conocer ese detalle el doctor de puso manos a la obra. Seth no se apartó ni un momento de al lado de Renesmee. Desde el día en que había conocido a esa chica se había sentido atraído por ella. Y día a día le había ido gustando cada vez más.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Renesmee abrió los ojos y miró a Seth, que la miraba sonriente. Acarició su frente y sonrió aun más ampliamente al notar que ya no tenía fiebre.

Seth le contó lo ocurrido y Renesmee maldijo, haciéndole reír. Le encantaba ver a Renesmee así. Se había preocupado mucho por ella cuando le había visto tan mal.

\- Tienes barba. - dijo Renesmee, acariciando la mejilla de Seth. - Nunca te había visto con barba.

\- No he tenido tiempo de afeitarme.

Renesmee sonrió. Por una parte lamentaba haber preocupado a Seth, pero por otro lado le gustó que se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella.

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Seth acercó su rostro al de Renesmee y besó con dulzura sus labios. Renesmee cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar y besar por Seth.

...

Jacob estaba muy preocupado y ese día se dio prisa por terminar sus asuntos ese día para poder llegar a casa temprano. Se moría de ganas de ver a Vanessa.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Emmett, que estaba en la cocina, leyendo unos papeles.

\- ¿Donde está Seth?

\- No lo sé. - murmuró, sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

\- ¿Como se encuentra Vanessa? ¿Ya ha despertado?

Emmett, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de ver a Renesmee, se moría de vergüenza después de la pelea que había tenido con Paul y posterior visita de Renesmee en su casa.

\- No lo sé.

\- Voy a ver como se encuentra.

Jacob dejó sus cosas encima de la mesa de la cocina y fue hacia el dormitorio. Enseguida lamentó haber abierto la puerta sin haber llamado antes. Renesmee estaba tumbada en la cama y Seth sentado en la misma, a su lado. Ello en si no le hubiera importado, si no fuera porque se estaban besando. Se marchó de allí sin decir nada, cogió sus cosas de la cocina y se marchó a su dormitorio.

\- ¿Pero que coño es lo que me pasa? - se dijo a si mismo, quitándose la chaqueta de mala manera. - ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que se bese con Seth? Ella es joven y guapa, es normal que a Seth le guste. - Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó con los pies al otro lado del dormitorio. - Él también es un hombre aractivo, llamativo para las mujeres. - Se quitó la corbata y salió de nuevo del dormitorio.

...

Con la ayuda de Seth, Renesmee se levantó de la cama y poco a poco fueron hacia la cocina, Allí se sentó en una de las sillas y sonrió a Emmett, que fue a abrazarla al momento. Comenzó a disculparse, lo que hizo sonreír al Renesmee. Estrechó su abrazo. Quería mucho a Emmett y no le gustaba estar enfadada con él.

\- ¿Lo sabe mi padre? - preguntó Renesmee, mirando a Emmett a los ojos.

\- No. Pero Alice si. Debo llamarla para que no esté preocuada.

\- Vale. Y gracias por no decirle nada a mi padre.

\- Somos amigos. - acabaron el abrazo y Emmett fue a prepararle un zumo a Renesmee. - Y de haberlo hecho, seguro que me hubieras matado.

Renesmee sonrió de nuevo. Emmett tenía razón, la conocía demasiado bien.

Tras haber desayunado un poco, junto a Seth y Emmett, volvió a su dormitorio, acompañada de nuevo por Seth. La ayudó a tumbarse a la cama y, tras la insistencia de ella, le llevó varias carpetas. Ya que debía hacer reposo unos días, trabajaría desde el dormitorio.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

\- ¿No deberías estar protegiendo a Jacob? Para eso estamos aquí, no?

\- Si. Tienes razón. - besó la mejilla de Renesmee y fue hacia la puerta. - Cuando acabe todo éste asunto podríamos ir a cenar.

\- Tal vez.

Seth sonrió y se marchó.

...

Renesmee se pasó toda la mañana investigando con el ordenador a los sospechosas que Emmett había marcado. Al parecer, todas estaban un poco obsesionadas con Jacob, pero no creía que fueran capaces de hacerle nada. No eran peligrosas.

Emmett se reunió con ella a la hora de comer y juntos trabajaron en el caso. No sabían quien podía ser el chico del casco que pagó al mensajero, al que habían soltado por no tener pruebas contra él.

...

Por la noche, tras una tarde de llamadas, Emmett y Renesmee decidieron dejar el trabajo por ese día. Al fin y al cabo Renesmee necesitaba descansar y comenzaba a tener mala cara.

Emmett, que esa noche se iba a dormir a su apartamento, dejó a Renesmee sentada en una de las tumbonas que había en el jardín. Le dejó el móvil al lado y le insistió varias veces para que le llamara para cualquier cosa.

Renesmee estuvo poco rato sola. Seth llegó a los diez minutos. Al verla en el jardín fue en su busca. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Vienes solo?

\- Si. Jacob ha decidido quedarse el fin de semana en casa de sus padres. Allí hay cuatro guardaespaldas, así que me ha dado el fin de semana libre. Por cierto, podríamos salir a cenar ésta noche.

\- Aun no me encuentro con fuerzas como para salir.

\- Entonces lo haremos de otra forma.

\- ¿Tengo que arreglarme?

Seth sonrió. Para él Vanessa estaba guapa de cualquier forma.

\- Si, mejor voy a arreglarme un poco.

\- Como quieras, Vanessa.

Ambos entraron en la casa y, mientras que Renesmee se cambiaba de ropa, Seth comenzó a preparar algo de cena. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras cocinaba. Iba a cenar con Vanesa y ello le hacía muy feliz.

Una vez que lo tuvo todo listo preparó la mesa que había en el jardín.

\- Que bonito que lo has dejado todo. dijo Renesmee al salir al jardín.

Seth se volvió para encontrarse con la chica, que llevaba puesto un mono negro muy elegante. Se había soltado el pelo y quitado las gafas. Le miró los pies y sonrió al verla descalza. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Seth de ella, su naturalidad.

\- Estás espectacular. - logró decir. Se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Tu también estás muy guapo. - tomó la mano que le tendía y fueron hacia la mesa.

La cena fue amena y divertida. Hablaron mucho y rieron aun más. Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Seth era un hombre maravilloso, simpático, gracioso... y la miraba de una forma que la hacía sentir muy especial.

Tras la cena, Renesmee se levantó de la mesa, cogió a seth de la mano y le llevó hacia el borde de la piscina. Se sentó y metió los pies en el agua. Seth sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

\- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, - dijo Seth, tomando la mano de su acompañante.

\- Yo también. - Renesmee se recogió el pelo y lo colocó sobre su hombro, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

\- Creo que voy a besarte.

\- Vale.

Seth se acercó lentamente a la chica y la besó con dulzura, primero en los labios y seguidamente por el cuello. Poco a poco se fueron tumbando en el suelo, besándose y acariciándose, aunque terminaron saltando a la piscina vestidos.

\- Estás como una cabra!

\- Lo sé. - rió Renesmee, quitándole la empapada camisa. - Dios, estás muy cachas. - Seth sonrió ante el asombro de la chica, que no dejaba de acariciarle el torso. - Y menudo tatuaje.

Seth llevaba un tatuaje que le cubría el pecho, le subía por el hombro y le cubría todo el brazo iziquierdo. Recorrió todo el tatuaje con pequeños y dulces besos y lametones que excitaron mucho a Seth, que intentaba controlarse para no desnudarla en un segundo.

\- ¿No vas a quitarme la ropa?

\- No quería ir muy deprisa.

\- ¿Voy yo muy deprisa?

Seth negó con la cabeza y comezó a besarle el cuello, siguió besándole la nuca y comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del mono cuando ella se dio la vuelta para facilitarle las cosas. Cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa vio algo que le paralizó.

\- ¿Qué es ésto?

\- ¿El qué? ¿El tatuaje?

\- Es un lobo de ojos dorados... - murmuró, apartándose de ella como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo. - Eres Renesmee...

\- Si... - Renesmee se volvió, poniéndose bien la ropa. - ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Seth!

\- No... No puedo hacerlo... Lo siento.

Renesmee se quedó plantada en medio de la piscina viendo marchar a Seth. No entendía nada. ¿Qué narices le había pasado?

\- ¿A donde coño vas? - gritó.

Seth entró en la casa a toda velocidad y se marchó a su dormitorio. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, nervioso. De golpe, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Pero tú de que coño vas? - gritó Renesmee hecha una furia. - Me preparas una cena súper romántica, hablamos, nos reímos, nos besamos, nos lo estábamos pasando súper bien, nos enrollamos, me calientas y me dejas tirada. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Renesmee, yo...

\- Eres un gilipollas, lo sabías?

Renesmee se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Seth la sujetó por la muñeca para que no se marchara.

\- Renesmee, espera.

\- Ahora ya no quiero hablar contigo.

Renesmee se soltó de la mano de Seth y se marchó. Se encerró en su dormitoiro y se quitó la ropa mojada.

\- Soy una idiota. - sollozó, sintiéndose la persona más tonta del mundo.

Esa era una de las razones por las que nunca había querido encariñarse con nadie. Ya le había pasado con Jacob y había estado a punto de pasarle con Seth.

\- Odio a los hombres. - murmuró, en busca de su teléfono. - ¿Rebecca?

 _\- Hola Nessie. ¿Como estás?_

\- Necesito hablar con alguien.

 _\- Nos vemos en una hora. Pásame una dirección y allí estaré._

Renesmee le pasó la dirección del piso compartido, se puso un vestido y una cazadora y se marchó ignorando a Seth, que la perseguía intentando hablar con ella.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pretenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7.**

Renesmee y Rebecca pasaron la noche hablando. Rebecca escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía su amiga. Le hablaba de un tal Jacob y un tal Seth. Rebecca sospechaba que hablaba de su hermano y su guardaespaldas Seth. No podía tanta casualidad, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En ese momento, lo que Nessie necesitaba era que le escucharan y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Por el momento fingiría que no conocía a las personas de las que le estaba hablando.

\- Está claro que tu tatuaje vuelve locos a los hombres. - dijo, haciéndola reír al fin. Sonrió. Le gustaba ver que su amiga sonreía.

Sobre las cuatro de la mañana se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a desayunar juntas a una cafetería cercana, donde se encontraron con Alice, que solía desayunar allí. Rebecca y Alice se cayeron muy bien al instante de conocerse y pasaron la mañana las tres juntas yendo de compras. El móvil de Renesmee no dejaba de sonar, entre Seth y Emmett le iban a fundir la batería.

\- Menudos pelmazos. - murmuró, guardando el móvil en el bolso.

\- ¿Mi hermano? - preguntó Alice al ver la cara de agobio de su amiga.

\- Entre otros.

\- ¿Así que al final no follasteis?

\- Alice! - exclamó Renesmee, sonrojándose.

Rebecca estalló en carcajadas. Ver a aquellas dos hablar era la bomba. Alice hablaba sin tapujos y Renesmee se sonrojaba ante sus comentarios salidos de tono. Se quedó un rato escuchando lo que hablaban y, por lo que iba oyendo, terminó de confirmar que estaban hablando de su hermano Jacob. Algo de un amor pasado que, al parecer, aun no había desaparecido de su corazón.

\- Por eso yo soy lesbiana. - dijo Rebecca de repente, haciendo reír a Alice. - Mandé a la mierda a los hombres hace muchos años y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Soy mucho más feliz ahora.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ir con mujeres es mucho mejor. - dijo Renesmee.

\- Yo prefiero a los hombres. Un hombre en particular.

Alice les habló por millonésima vez de su maravilloso Jasper, lo que hizo reír a las dos chicas.

Tras comer las tres juntas en el apartamento de las chicas, Renesmee decidió que debía volver a casa de Jacob. Era una sargento de la policía muy profesional y no podía dejar que su vida personal le afectara.

...

En cuanto llegó a casa de Jacob y aparcó la moto y se quitó el casco siguió con su habitual rutina. Se recogió el pelo en un moño y se puso las gafas de vista. Fue con decisión hacia la puerta pero no llegó a entrar en la casa. Antes de cruzar el humbral de la puerta cambió de idea y decidió pasear un rato por los alrededores de la casa, pero no encontró nada raro. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Suspiró aliviada. No quería que nada malo le pasara a Jacob.

Jacob, que había vuelto a casa antes de lo planeado, vio como la chica que le quitaba el sueño paseaba por el jardín de su casa. Le gustaba verla así; relajada, tranquila... Muy diferente a como la veía siempre; muy nerviosa y a la defensiva. Era demasiado joven como para estar siempre tan alterada.

Caminó tras ella sin que ésta se diera cuenta y la siguió hasta el jardín trasero, donde la chica se sentó en el suelo, al lado de una pequeña fuente. Era el lugar favorito de Jacob. Cuando estaba nervioso por algo, se sentaba allí y se relajaba. Jacob, arriesgándose a que la joven le mandara a la mierda, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente estuvieron sentados, relajándose. Pero tras unos minutos, Jacob le preguntó como se encontraba. Tenía mucha mejor cara que el día anterior. Parecía que estuviera recuperada.

Renesmee asintió y sonrió levemente, agradeciendo su preocupación. Jacob sonrió a su vez, feliz de verla tan receptiva. Era el momento perfecto para saber más cosas sobre ella.

Estuvieron hablando durante más de una hora, lo cual les encantó a las dos. Jacob no podía dejar de mirarla. Esa chica, en ocasiones, le recordaba a Renesmee, pero cuando se ponía tan seria y tan a la defensiva... No. Renesmee, su Renesmee, no era así. Su Renesmee era una chica dulce e inocente y aquella mujer tenía una mirada muy dura y siempre estaba seria. No. Tenía que ser una casualidad. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que todos tenemos seis dobles en el mundo.

Jacob apartó la vista de la chica. Echaba tanto de menos a Renesmee que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Además, si aquella chica fuera Renesmee le hubiera dicho algo. ¿O no?

\- Vanessa, al fin te encuentro.

Renesmee se tensó al oír esa voz. Se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse. En ese momento no le apatecía nada ver a Seth.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jacob al ver a esos dos mirarse de aquella forma tan extraña.

\- Nada, Jacob. - mintió Seth, intentando sonreír. - Es solo que Paul me ha mandado un e-mail y quería enseñárselo a Vanessa.

\- Hoy es domingo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me lo puedes enseñar mañana. Disculpadme.

Renesmee se alejó y entró en la casa, dejando a los chicos en el jardín.

Jacob miró a Renesmee y a Seth, que también miraba en dirección a la chica.

\- ¿Qué os pasa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te he preguntado que qué os pasa.

\- Nada, nada. ¿Que nos va a pasar?

\- Dímelo tu, porque no te creo. - Jacob entró en la casa, dejando a su amigo pasmado en el jardín.

Encontró a Renesmee en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Le preguntó como estaba, pero sabía que mentía cuando le dijo que bien. Podía sentir que estaba de cualquier forma menos bien. Algo había pasado entre ella y Seth y pensaba averiguar lo que era, pero no quería incomodarla. Sería discreto.

Le quitó la botella de agua de la mano y sirvió dos copas de vino blanco y le tendió una de las copas a ella. Seth no volvió a aparecer en escena, lo cual Jacob agradeció, ya que él y Renesmee violvían a hablar con calma. Descubrió que la chica tenía veintiocho años, que vivía con una amiga y que no tenía novio, lo cual le agradó. Ella descubrió que Jacob tampoco tenía pareja, lo cual no le sorprendió. Él siempre había sido un picaflor.

\- ¿Y nunca te has enamorado?

\- Solo una vez y, cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. - murmuró Jacob, pensando en como había perdido al amor de su vida por ser un idiota. - Pero no quiero hablar de ello, lo siento.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Las cosas no van bien con Seth? - se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

Renesmee le miró, sorprendida. ¿Como se había enterado?

\- Os vi besaros. Un día, en tu dormitorio.

\- Digamos, resumiendo, que no ha salido bien. - se terminó su copa y se sirvió otra. - Tuvimos una cita, pero fue una catástrofe.

\- Vaya, lo siento. - mintió sin convicción.

\- Que mentiroso que llegas a ser. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo reír a Jacob. ¨Como me gusta esa sonrisa.¨ - Pero no te preocupes, no interferirá en nuestro trabajo. Lo que ha ocurrido ahora... No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Creo que deberíais hablar y zanjar el asunto.

\- Seguramente tienes razón, debo hablar con él. - Jacob asintió y sirvió dos copas más. - Pero ahora no tengo ganas.

Jacob rió. Se sentía muy bien hablando con Vanessa. Le gustaba mucho verla así.

Renesmee se sentía muy cómoda hablando con Jacob, tan cómoda que incluso le daba miedo. Se sentía igual que hacía cuatro años, cuando aun estaba de rollo con Jacob. Él siempre había sabido como hacer que se sintiera especial.

\- Tienes unos ojos preciosos... - susurró Jacob, mirándola intensamente. - Me recuerdas tanto a...

\- ¿A quien? - preguntó, moviéndose nerviosa.

\- A nadie. Olvídalo.

Jacob se marchó de la cocina y fue hacia su despacho. Allí estuvo trabajando durante horas. Ese mes aun no había hecho unas transferencias muy importantes y no podía dejarlo para otro momento. Una vez que las hubo hecho, sonrió.

\- ¿Como va todo? - preguntó Seth, apareciendo de repente en el despacho.

\- Bien. Acabo de mandar el dinero a los orfanatos y los colegios.

\- Genial!

\- Oye... ¿Qué te pasa con Vanessa? No parece que esté muy contenta contigo.

\- Oye Jacob, creo que deberías saber una cosa. - Seth se acercó a su amigo, dispuesto a contarle su descubrimiento, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Jacob lo había pasado muy mal en el pasado. - Yo... Ella... Ella...

\- Os besasteis, no? Ha habido algo entre vosotros. No pasa nada, no me importa. Siempre y cuando no interfiera en vuestro trabajo. - dijo, poniéndose de repente en plan jefe.

\- Tranquilo... - murmuró Seth, optando por no decirle nada por el momento. - No va a haber nada entre nosotros, ni volverás a presenciar lo que ha ocurrido antes.

\- Bien. - murmuró, disimulando la alegría que le causaban esas palabras. - Ahora ve a vigilar que no pase nada por aquí.

Seth salió del despacho y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la casa.

Renesmee, que se estaba bebiendo su cuarta copa de vino, vio pasar a Seth por el pasillo. En ese momento, como salido de la nada, un pensamiento inundó su mente. - ¨¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes?¨ - dejó la copa sobre la encimera y fue corriendo como pudo en busca de Seth, al que encontró caminando por el jardín.

\- Tú! - gritó, haciendo que Seth se volviera al instante. - ¿Como conoces mi nombre? Mi nombre real! Yo nunca te he dicho mi nombre, solo mi apellido.

\- Yo...

\- Habla de una vez, maldita sea!

\- ¿Vas borracha? - preguntó al ver como le costaba mantenerse en pie.

\- Tal vez, pero no te desvíes del tema. ¿Como conoces mi nombre?

\- Por tu tatuaje. - Renesmee retrocedió un par de pasos. - No solo sé tu nombre, sé quien eres. Te vi muchas veces con Jacob.

\- Calla.

\- Y muchas otras veces os llevé al hotel.

\- He dicho que te calles.

\- Por eso no pude hacer nada contigo la otra noche. No podía... Jacob...

\- Que te calles de una vez maldita sea!

\- Aun no entiendo como no te reconocí antes. Estás muy cambiada, es como si fueras otra.

Renesmee, cada vez más nerviosa, se marchó como pudo y se encerró en su dormitorio. Sentía como apenas podía respirar. Seth la había reconocido, sabía quien era ella y podría decírselo a Jacob.

...

Emmett llegó a la casa y fue hacia el despacho, en busca de Renesmee, pero no la encontró allí. Le extrañó no encontrarla trabajando. Su amiga era muy exigente consigo misma y con su trabajo, por lo que de inmediato fue al dormitorio. Renesmee estaba allí, sentada en la cama. Llevaba los auriculares puestos y estaba leyendo los informes del caso. Se moría de ganas de hablar con ella y abrazarla, pero no quiso molestarla. Seguramente seguiría enfadada por lo de su pelea con Paul.

Renesmee vio de reojo como Emmett entraba en el dormitorio, pero fingió no verle. Continuó leyendo los informes sobre las sospechosas de Emmett. Dos de ellas trabajaban en el club Zero, lo cual le sorprendió. No sabía que el club era de Jacob. Otra de las chicas trabajaba en uno de los restaurantes, otra en una cafetería y la quinta en una empresa de limpieza. La recordaba. Estaba limpiando en uno de los restaurante cuando fueron con Paul y Jacob.

Entre los papeles de los restaurantes vio una carpeta. Le sorprendió ver que se trataba de un orfanato.

\- ¿Qué narices es ésto?

En la carpeta había una lista de transferencias bancarias. En otro de los papeles había una lista de nombres. No sabía quienes eran esas personas y ello no le gustaba nada. Quería estar al tanto de todo.

Cogió la carpeta y salió del dormitorio, fue hacia el despacho y buscó en otro de los archivos, pero no encontró nada sobre ningún orfanato.

\- Te estaba buscando.

Renesmee miró a Emmett, que no se movía de la puerta. Al fin se había atrevido a hablarle.

\- He encontrado algo sobre un orfanato.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Voy a ir a investigarlo. ¿Te vienes?

\- No puedo. El teniente me ha mandado investigar a los empleados más cercanos.

\- Entonces me voy yo. Ya sabes donde estaré, por si pasa cualquier cosa.

\- Ve con cuidado.

\- Lo hago siempre. - cogió su casco, besó la mejilla de Emmett y se marchó.

Renesmee cogió su moto y se marchó hacia la dirección que había leído en los papeles, aunque no llegó allí. Cuando estaba llegando al camino que la llevaría al orfanato, un coche salió de la nada y la arrolló.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **He aquí un capítulo más.**

 **Estoy escribiendo a tope para no volver a dejaros colgad s.**

 **Un beso!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8.**

El móvil de Renesmee no dejaba de sonar. Hacía varias horas que nadie sabía nada de ella y estaban todos muy preocupados.

\- No puedo más. - murmuró Jacob, levantándose del sofá. - No le responde a nadie. A lo mejor le ha pasado algo.

\- Ya he llamado a la policía. - comentó Paul, que había llegado a la casa hacía un par de horas. - Tranquilo, nos llamarán en cuanto sepan algo.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, nadie sabía donde podía haber ido Renesmee, nadie salvo Emmett. Él era el único que sabía hacia donde había ido y ya había avisado al teniente Cullen. La policía ya la estaba buscando y él estaba a la espera de cualquier noticia.

Jacob, nervioso, se sirvió una copa. Estaba histérico. Miró a Emmett. Él era amigo de Vanessa. Tenía que saber algo.

\- Emmerson.

\- Dígame señor Black.

\- Tu eres muy amigo de Vanessa. ¿No tienes idea de donde ha podido ir?

\- No me dijo nada al respecto. - mintió.

Jacob fingió creerle. No dijo nada más y, con disimulo, fue hacia el dormitorio de la chica. Sobre la cama había un montón de carpetas y papeles. Cogió uno de ellos y, al ver lo que había escrito, soltó el papel y echó a correr en busca de su coche. Condujo a toda velocidad hacia el orfanato al que solía ayudar económicamente. Cuando solo faltaban dos quilómetros para llegar detuvo el coche en seco.

\- Vanessa!

Una moto que conocía muy bien yacía en medio de la carretera, mientras que a un lado de la misma, a varios metros de la moto, había un cuerpo inmóvil.

\- Madre mía, que no le haya pasado nada. - murmuró para si mismo.

Jacob corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Renesmee. Llamó con manos temblorosas a una ambulancia y le tomó el pulso. Jacob suspiró y se relajó, tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas. En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa salvo esperar a que llegara la ambulancia e ir con Vanessa al hospital.

...

Alice llamó a Rebecca y quedó en pasar a buscarla en pocos minutos. Emmett la había llamado y le había contado lo ocurrido. Al parecer, un 4x4 había arrollado la moto de Renesmee y se había dado a la fuga.

Al llegar al hospital, Alice se encontró con todos. Y cuando se dice todos era todos. Emmett, los padres de Renesmee, algunos compañeros de la comisaría (que por cierto iban de paisano) y dos chicos. Reconoció a uno de ellos de inmediato.

\- ¿Que está haciendo ese aquí? - preguntó Alice, mirando a Jacob, sin molestarse en hablar en voz baja.

Todos se volvieron al oírla. Emmett, que conocía demasiado bien a su hermana y la veía venir, se acercó a ella, le tapó la boca con la mano y se la llevó a casi a rastras hacia el pasillo contigüo.

\- ¿Que hace ese tío aquí? - volvió a preguntar, ahora bajando la voz.

\- Haz el favor de callarte y de no joderlo todo.

\- ¿Joder el qué?

\- El caso, ALice. Estamos trabajando.

Alice cerró la boca y se quedó pensando unos segundos. Su hermano tenía razón. Tenía que mantener las formas, aunque tuviera que tener en frente a ella al hombre que había jugado con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

\- Vale, me comportaré.

...

Jacob vio a su hermana y, confuso, se acercó a ella. Se la veía incómoda.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

\- He venido con Alice. - comentó, aun mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y de que conoces a esa chica?

\- Es amiga mía.

\- No la conozco.

\- No conoces a todos mis amigos, listillo. - dijo, alejándose de él. - Hola, Seth, cariño. ¿Como estás? - abrazó al guardaespaldas de su hermano, que la recibió con cariño. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Han atropellado a Vanessa. - dijo su hermano, acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Vanessa? - preguntó Rebecca, aunque no dijo nada más.

Había algo raro en todo el asunto. Había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban, pero decidió mantener silencio. Ya haría preguntas cuando fuera el momento adecuado-

Alice volvió a aparecer en escena, cogió a Rebecca de la mano y la llevó hacia el interior de la habitación. Allí se encontraron con el teniente Cullen y su esposa. Alice les abrazó a ambos y se acercó a la cama, donde Renesmee yacía inconsciente. Besó su mejilla con dulzura y cogió su mano al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla que había al lado de la cama. Rebecca se acercó también a la cama y miró a su amiga. Parecía que simplemente estuviera dormida.

Emmett también entró en el dormitorio, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres. Sin necesidad de preguntar nada les contó todo lo que había sucedido. Desde que trabajaban infiltrados en casa de Jacob hasta el accidente de Renesmee. Rebecca se iba sorprendiendo y enfadando por momentos.

\- No entiendo como podeis estar engañando a Jacob de ésta forma - dijo cuando ya no pudo morderse más la lengua.

\- Seth nos llamó. - se defendió Emmett. - Es un trabajo policial y no podemos decir nada, sino pondríamos en peligro la misión y a nuestro protegido, que es Jacob.

\- Pero si lo vuestro lo sabe todo el mundo menos él. - exclamó, levantando la voz sin querer.

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da? - preguntó Alice, poniéndose en pie. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

\- Por que Jacob es mi... amigo. - mintió. No quería decir nada a menos que fuera necesario.

´- Es un pedazo de gilipollas.

\- No te permito que insultes a mi hermano, Alice. - fue hacia la puerta, enfadada, dejando a los hermanos McCarty paralizados por la sorpresa. ¿Hermanos? - Llamadme cuando Nessie despierta.

Rebecca se marchó sin despedirse de nadie. Jacob, que había ido a la cafetería, la vio salir del hospital. Iba a ir hacia ella, pero la vio tan enfadada que no se atrevió a acercarse. De repente vio a Seth ir tras ella. Vio que intentó abrazarla, pero ella se lo quitó de encima. Ellos siempre se habían llevado muy bien, por lo que se sorprendió verles discutir de aquella manera. Tras varios empujones por parte de Rebecca, ésta se marchó y dejó a Seth plantado en la puerta del hospital.

Jacob cogió un bocadillo de la cafetería y subió a la habitación. La policía ya se había marchado y los amigos de Vanessa también, solo quedaba su padre. Cuando le vio llegar, sin decir nada, se marchó y le dejó a solas. Jacob se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y comió el bocadillo con calma, deseando a cada momento que Vanessa despertara.

...

Renesmee comenzó a sentir como le dolían todas las partes de su cuerpo. Intentó levantar la mano, pero no pudo. Algo presionaba su mano hacia abajo con fuerza. También intentó abrir los ojos y al fin lo logró tras muchos intentos. Miró hacia donde tenía la mano que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando mover. Una cabeza reposaba sobre ella. Reconoció aquellos cabellos negros de inmediato. Alzó la mano que tenía libre y acarició la cabeza de Jacob. Éste despertó de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente al verla despierta. Renesmee también intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. El ver los ojos hinchados y rojos de Jacob la preocupó e hizo que se sintiera culpable.

\- No sabes cuanto me alegra que al fin estés despierta, Vanessa. - besó el dorso de la mano de la chica. - Me tenías muy preocupado. Si querías llamar mi atención no hacía falta que montaras éste circo.

Renesmee rió.

\- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

\- Gra-gracias. - Renesmee intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo. Jacob se puso en pie y la ayudó. - Gracias. - dijo de nuevo.

Jacob sonrió una vez más, observando de cerca el rostro de la chica. No podía dejar de mirar esos maravillosos ojos, estaba enamorado de esos ojos. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Renesmee sintió como le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Su rostro y el de Jacob estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Podía sentir como sus ojos podían ver en su interior. Su aliento bañaba su rostro, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir su suavidad.

\- Vanessa...

Sus labios se encontrar con suavidad y cuidado. Al principio fueron muy cuidadosos, pero la pasión que llevaban tiempo conteniendo les dominó en cuestión de segundos.

\- Para, para. - dijo Renesmee tras besarse varios minutos. Jacob la miró con curiosidad. - Me duele.

Jacob sonrió y bajó los labios hacia la tripa de Renesmee, hasta el lugar que le había indicado que le dolía. Ella rió por las cosquillas, ya no sentía dolor sino todo lo contrario. Puso las manos sobre las mejillas de Jacob y acercó de nuevo su rostro, sus labios a los del chico.

...

Seth, que estaba en la puerta, observó a Renesmee y Jacob besarse. Iba a entrar en la habitación pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

\- Déjalos.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te la quieres follar?

\- Emmerson, por el amor de Dios. - Seth se apartó de la puerta y caminó por los pasillos, con Emmett pegado a sus talones. - Sé quien es.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Pues Renesmee.

\- ¿Como conoces su nombre real? - exclamó Emmett, deteniéndose en seco. - ¿Como es que lo sabes? Nosotros nunca te hemos dicho nuestros nombres.

\- Vi su tatuaje. - murmuró. - Por el amor de Dios! Si cuando se tiraba a Jacob muchas veces era yo quien les llevaba al hotel.

\- Cállate Seth, por el amor de Dios. - se acercó a toda prisa y le cubrió la boca con ambas manos. - Cállate la boca. Aquello es el pasado. Renesmee acabó con el rollo que se traían hace muchos años.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que acabo de ver? Se estaban besando.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie, así que déjalos en paz. No voy a volver a repetirlo.

...

\- Ésto es una locura. - dijo Renesmee, aun sin poder dejar de besar a Jacob. - Ésto no debería estar ocurriendo. - Quería separarse de él, aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir besándole y no separarse nunca de él.

\- Te gusto y tu me gustas, ¿Por qué no debería ocurrir?

Renesmee no dijo nada, pero se separó de Jacob y se recostó en la cama. Se sentía fatal por engañar a Jacob. Ella sabía quien era él pero él no sabía quien era ella, y eso le hacía sentirse muy mal.

\- Mañana podríamos cenar juntos.

\- Mañana aun estaré aquí.

\- ¿Y cúal es el problema? Cenaremos aquí. - Jacob sonrió, planeando mentalmente la noche. - Traeré la cena aquí. Será genial.

\- ¿Piensas hacer que Em... Emmerson cocine para nosotros?

Jacob rió. No. Pensaba cocinar él mismo. Vanessa merecía eso y más.

\- Tal vez deberías marcharte ya. Seguro que llevas muchas horas aquí y debes descansar. Y la verdad es que yo también lo necesito.

Renesmee se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Jacob rió al verlo. Cogió sus cosas y, antes de marcharse, besó la mejilla de la chic a la que adoraba y de la que estaba empezando a enamorarse.

\- Adiós señorita Masen.

\- Adiós señor Black.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola hola. De nuevo por aquí.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Besitos y gracias por leerme.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9.**

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando Renesmee salió del hospital, Emmett la llevó a su apartamento. El teniente Cullen había mandado a otro agente a la casa de los Black, fingirían que era un trabajador de una empresa temporal que sustituiría a Renesmee durante el tiempo que estuviera en casa, así la chica podría descansar con calma y sin preocuparse del trabajo, aunque por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. Por su parte, Emmett, había dejado de buscarla y se comportaba como un gran amigo y la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la casa de Black. Renesmee se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

Un sábado por la noche el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar con bastante insistencia. Renesmee, que estaba limpiando la bañera, maldijo. Para una vez que se ponía a limpiar y la interrumpían.

\- ¿Que coño pasa ahora? - preguntó, pensando que sería Emmett. - Ostias, Jacob. - Renesmee se quedó sorprendida al ver al chico allí. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué vas tan elegante?

\- Estás preciosa Vanessa.

\- Pero si voy en chándal! Y estoy sudada, llevo los pelos de loca... - entró en su piso caminando hacia atrás y se puso una chaqueta. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y Jacob podría verle el tatuaje de la espalda.

\- He pensado que podríamos salir a cenar.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- O pedimos algo para cenar.

\- Pero... pero... ¿como has sabido donde vivo?

\- Me lo ha dicho Emmerson. Sé que sois buenos amigos y, la verdad, le he dado bastante la brasa hasta que he conseguido que me lo dijera.

\- Es un traidor. - dijo entre dientes. - Ahora no puedo salir, estoy limpiando el cuarto de baño.

\- Espero a que te vistas. - Jacob se sentó en el sofá de Renesmee, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Renesmee.

\- Pero tendría que ducharme también.

\- Espero.

Renesmee, al ver que Jacob no pensaba moverse, maldijo en voz baja y fue a ducharse. Al terminar, se recogió el pelo mojado en un moño, se vistió con una blusa negra y pantalón rojo. Jacob, al verla, se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo nada elegante. - "Nada elegante que me cubra la espalda." - pensó Renesmee.

\- Estás... ejem... me has dejado sin palabras.

Renesmee sonrió, avergonzada. Jacob siempre había causado ese efecto sobre ella. Jacob le tendió su mano y, tras tomarla con cierta duda, salieron de la casa cogidos de la mano.

Jacob llevó a Renesmee a un restaurante muy elegante. Renesmee se sentía fuera de lugar, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de lujos, pero al ver una sonrisa permanente en el rostro de Jacob la hizo sentirse mejor, aunque solo en parte. Jacob no dejaba de llamarla Vanessa.

...

Tras una noche en la que se lo pasaron en grande, hablando y riendo, Jacob y Renesmee fueron al apartamento que él tenía en la ciudad. Era el mismo apartamento al que había ido con Rebecca el día en que la conoció. No podía ser una casualidad, pero no entendía la relación que podían tener Jacob y Rebecca.

\- ¿Éste piso es tuyo?

\- Si. Fue lo primero que compré cuando comencé a ganar dinero.

\- Y... ¿vienes mucho a éste piso? - preguntó, intentando comprender qué le unía a Rebecca.

\- No mucho, la verdad. Aunque mi hermana si que lo aprobecha. - Renesmee se sentó en el sofá, asimilando la información. - Es donde trae a todos sus ligues.

Renesmee cayó en la cuenta. Había estado un año viéndose todas las semanas con Jacob, pero nunca le había dicho que tenía una hermana. En realidad, Jacob nunca le había hablado de su familia. No sabía nada de él. Ello la entristeció. Solo la había utilizado para el sexo, cuando ella siempre le había hablado con total sinceridad. Salvo en su trabajo real, no le había metido nunca.

\- Jacob, yo... Estoy algo cansada. - dijo cuando éste comenzó a acariciar su pierna. - Quiero volver a casa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nunca me habías dicho que tienes una hermana. Nunca me has hablado de tu familia.

Jacob la miró, sorprendido por sus palabras. La verdad era que nunca hablaba de su vida privada con nadie.

\- Nunca me lo has preguntado.

\- Da igual, Jacob. Quiero irme a dormir.

\- Si quieres, puedes utilizar el dormitorio de Rebecca.

\- Vale. - Renesmee cogió su bolso y se marchó.

Jacob vio marchar a la chica, sorprendido por la seguridad con la que caminaba hacia el dormitorio de su hermana. ¿Cómo sabía ella cúal era el dormitorio de Rebecca?

Renesmee dejó el bolso encima de la mesita y se tumbó en la cama. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió unos húmedos labios sobre su frente. Renesmee no abrió los ojos pero notó como Jacob se tumbaba a su lado. No quería, pero su cuerpo actuó con voluntad própia y se cobijó entre los brazos de Jacob.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me había enamorado alguna vez?

\- Si.

\- Pues la respuesta es si, en dos ocasiones. Hace cuatro años y ahora.

Renesmee sintió removerse algo en su interior, pero no dijo nada. No se atrevía.

...

Cuando Jacob se hubo dormido, Renesmee buscó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Emmett, que la llamó enseguida. Se escondió en el cuarto de baño y respondió. Necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amigo. Emmett le dijo lo que ya sabía aunque no lo quisiera oír. Tenía que contarle la verdad a Jacob y no podía demorarlo. Toda la verdad.

...

\- ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?

Renesmee miró a Jacob al tiempor que se ponía los zapatos y se levantaba de la cama. Se moría de ganas de contarle la verdad, estaba muy nerviosa por ello, pero no podía evitar estar a su lado.

\- Eh. ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, si. Vamos.

Jacob tomó a Renesmee de la mano y fueron juntos dando un paseo hacia una cafetería cercana. Allí todos saludaron a Jacob, lo que en un principio sorprendió a Renesmee. Aunque tras observar un rato se dio cuenta de que estaban en uno de los negocios de Jacob.

\- Esa chica me ha matado con la mirada varias veces. - murmuró Renesmee.

\- Pensaba que hoy no trabajaba. De haber sabido que estaría aquí no te hubiera traido. - susurró. - Salimos durante un tiempo.

\- Vaya.

\- Pero tranquila, no pasa nada.

Renesmee miró a la chica peliroja que estaba haciendo los cafés. No le gustó nada la forma en que la miraba y no pensaba dejar pasar ese detalle. En un momento en que Jacob fue a hablar con la encargada de la cafetería aprobechó para mandarle un mensaje a Emmett para que la investigara.

...

Emmett miró su móvil y vio un mensaje de Renesmee. Terminó de hacer la comida de ese día y lo leyó. Al momento se puso manos a la obra. Investigó a las empleadas de la cafetería que le había mencionado Renesmee, pero ninguna de las chicas tenía antecedente. No había nada raro en ninguna de ellas y así se lo hizo saber a su amiga.

Renesmee, al ver el mensaje de Emmett, resopló. Insistió en que investigara más a fondo. Cada vez se sentía más incómoda por como la miraba aquella chica. Estaba empezando a darle miedo. No se fiaba nada de ella.

Jacob vio la incomodidad de la chica y se la llevó de la cafetería. Por el camino, para suavizar el ambiente, le habló un poco sobre sus negocios, lo cual agradeció Renesmee. Por una parte se tranquilizó y por otra le iba muy bien la información. Le hizo muchas preguntas a Jacob y él respondió feliz. Le encantaba ver a Vanessa así de relajada.

\- Debería marcharme ya a casa. - dijo Renesmee, marchando en dirección a su piso. - Aun estoy de baja y si me ve mi jefe podría enfadarse.

Jacob sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

\- Vale.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

\- Vale.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Veintiocho, aunque dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué día?

\- Ya hemos llegado. - Renesmee se soltó de la mano de Jacob y buscó las llaves en su bolso.

Jacob no se lo pensó dos veces y besó a Renesmee. Ésta, sorprendida, quiso apartarle de ella, pero esos labios le gustaban demasiado, así que correspondió a su beso encantada.

...

Renesmee entró en su piso y se dejó caer en el sofá. Aun estaba en una nube por el beso que acababa de darle Jacob.

\- Menuda cara de boba que llevas. - dijo Alice, saliendo de la cocina, helado en mano. - ¿Con quien has pasado la noche?

Al principio se resistió pero terminó contándole lo ocurrido. Alice no pareció sorprendida al saber que Jacob y Rebecca eran hermanos, lo cual si sorprendió a Renesmee. Alice, que no sabía estarse callada, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital.

\- Se me cae la cara de vergüenza. - murmuró Renesmee, tapándose la cara con un cojín. - No puedo continuar con el caso.

\- Eres la sargento Cullen! - exclamó Alice, quitándole el cojín de las manos. - Conseguiste ser sargento en un año, Renesmee. Llevas cuatro años como sargento, eres quien más casos ha resuelto en el departamento. ¿Como vas a dejar éste caso?

\- No quiero seguir mintiendo a Jacob.

\- Pues dile la verdad de una puñetera vez. Dile la verdad y protégelo como la sargento Cullen.

\- Si... Debería hacerlo... Voy a hacerlo... Voy a ir a su casa.

Renesmee se puso en pie y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso uno de sus trajes de trabajo, cogió su arma y su placa y fue en busca de su coche. Condujo con nerviosismo hacia la casa de Jacob. En cuanto llegó allí se encontró con Emmett. Cuando la vio vestida de trabajo la miró son sorpresa pero al ver la tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Renesmee, asintió.

Con sorpresa, Renesmee vio como su padre y otros agentes salían de la casa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Ésta mañana nos hemos despertado por unos ruídos. - dijo Emmett, comenzando a caminar por el jardín, junto a Renesmee. - Han roto los cristales de todas las ventanas. - alzó la mano y señaló las ventanas de toda la casa.

\- ¿Todas?

\- Todas, con piedras. Ya las estamos analizando.

\- ¿Han hecho daño a alguien?

\- No... Bueno, nada grave. - Renesmee le golpeó en el brazo con el puño. - Bueno, Jacob tiene una brecha en la frente, pero no es nada grave, en serio. No vayas. - Emmett cogió a Renesmee del brazo al ver que ésta iba a ir a ver a Jacob. - Si has venido como policía no puedes ir corriendo a ver al señor Black.

\- Tienes razón, Em.

\- Vamos a investigar por los alrededores de la casa.

Emmett y Renesmee comenzaron a buscar pistas, pero no encontraron nada. Como había dicho Emmett, estaban todas las ventanas destrozadas. En el dormitorio de Jacob vio sangre en la cama. Se preocupó, pero cuando Emmett insistió varias veces más que Jacob estaba bien, al fin le creyó.

Al mirar por la ventana del dormitorio se sorprendió al ver a Jacob hablando con una chica peliroja. Golpeó a Emmett en el brazo para llamar su atención.

\- Es la chica de la cafetería.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Estás celosa? - bromeó Emmett.

\- No, capullo. - rió, encantada de que entre ellos reinara el buen humor de nuevo. - Es la chica que te mandé investigar.

\- Pero esa chica no sale en los archivos de la cafetería.

\- ¿Como que no?

\- Que no que no, mira.

Emmett y Renesmee fueron a toda prisa hacia el despacho, en el que estaba Paul trabajando. Éste, sorprendido, les miró. Los agentes le ignoraron y comenzaron a buscar por las estanterías. Tras casi una hora buscando y no encontrar nada, Renesmee se volvió hacia Paul.

\- ¿Quien es la peliroja?

\- ¿Quién?

\- La peliroja que está ahí abajo con el señor Black.

\- Ah! ¿Victoria? Es la novia de Jacob.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Pronto llegará el momento clave.**

 **Besitos.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10.**

Emmett, que conocía como nadie a Renesmee, la cogió de ambas manos e intentó tranquilizarla. Sabía que su amiga nunca había olvidado a Jacobb y que últimamente esos sentimientos habían vuelto a instalarse en su corazón.

\- Sargento Cullen, vayamos a comisaria. Tal vez allí encontremos algo sobre ella.

\- Pero si no sabemos como se llama.

\- Se llama Victoria Sutherland. - dijo Paul, metiéndose en la conversación.

\- Pero no tenemos ningún archivo sobre ella. - dijo Emmett, mientras Renesmee se sentaba tras el escritorio. - He estado buscando en comisaría, por aquí...

\- Pero... ¿Qué narices está pasando? ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

\- Estoy agotada. - suspiró, poniéndose en pie, ignorando a Paul. - Voy a salir al jardín a ver si veo algo.

Renesmee dejó a los chicos atrás y salió al jardín. Se quitó la americana y se metió entre los matorrales. Rebuscó por el lugar donde encontró la caja con la serpiente y por todas partes, pero no encontró nada.

\- ¿Quien eres?

Renesmee se volvió y se encontró con la chica peliroja, la tal Victoria.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que con la camisa blanca se le transparentaba el tatuaje y fue a coger la americana, que había dejado en una de las tumbonas para no manchársela.

\- Es una cicatriz.

\- ¿Quien eres?

\- Yo no debo responder a nada de lo que usted me pregunte, señorita Sutherland. Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Quien es usted?

\- Soy la novia de Jacob.

\- No te equivoques, Victoria. Ya no estamos juntos. - dijo Jacob, apareciendo de repente. - Ya es hora de que te marches. - Jacob vio marchar a Victoria, que se marchó ofendida, y centró la vista en Vanessa. - No te mentí. Estuve con ella, pero ya no. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo, Vanessa. Solo contigo.

\- Jacob, tengo que contarte una cosa.

\- Me encanta que dejaras de llamarme señor Black, aunque debo reconocer que me pone que lo hagas.

Renesmee sonrió, aunque Jacob se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

\- Tus ojos... son tan parecidos a los de...

\- ¿A los de quien?

\- Nada, nada. No me hagas caso.

\- Necesito que vengas un momento. - dijo de repente la voz de Emmett, que acababa de llegar al jardín.

\- Ahora no puedo ir, tengo que hablar con Jacob.

\- Es urgente. - insistió.

Renesmee maldijo sin disimulo y se marchó con Emmett, que la llevó hacia el despacho. Allí, Paul les enseñó unas fotos en el portatil. Allí salía Victoria besándose con un chico rubio de cabello largo. Renesmee les miró sin entender nada. Emmett, al ver que su amiga no se había fijado, señaló la moto que salía en la foto, luego señaló una foto del chico con el casco puesto.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué dijo el testigo?

\- Chico con casco negro y con el pelo saliéndole por debajo del casco.

\- ¿Has dado ya la alarma?

\- Antes quería tu aprobación.

\- Pues manda una orden de alejamiento contra ese sujeto y contra la pelirroja.

\- A la orden Sargento.

Emmett le hizo un saludo militar a Renesmee y se marchó a toda prisa. Renesmee rió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo e hizo que Paul imprimiera varias copias de aquellas fotos. Salió de inmediato del despacho y les dio las fotos a los agentes que aun seguían por la casa. Se encontró con Seth en la cocina y le dio otra copia a él. Seth la miró sin entender y Renesmee le contó lo que había descubierto.

\- Teneis que detener a Victoria.

\- Estamos en ello. Ya he dado la orden.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Jacob? Lo tuyo.

\- Lo he intentado varias veces pero siempre surge algo.

\- Pues hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

...

Jacob, ajeno a los nuevos acontecimientos, estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, con los pies metidos en el agua. Estaba pensando en quien podía ser la persona que le acosaba cuando recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Abrió el mensaje, no conocía el número de quien se le mandaba, pero aun así abrió la foto que le habían mandado. Casi se le cae el móvil de la mano cuando las vio. En ellas se veían a Seth y Vanessa cenando en el jardín, otra foto en la que se estaban besando, otra de los dos en la piscina, otra de Seth quitándole la ropa a la chica. Todas ellas le causaron un gran dolor a Jacob, pero la foto que le partió el corazón fue una en la que Vanessa estaba de espaldas al fotógrafo, mostrando su espalda a la cámara.

\- Renesmee...

Seth y Renesmee estaban hablando cuando apareció un cabreado y aun más dolido Jacob a su lado. Ambos le miraron. Renesmee vio algo en su mirada que le hizo darse cuenta de que Jacob conocía la verdad.

\- Eres un cabrón! - gritó, porpinándole un puñetazo a Seth en la cara. - Y a ti no te pego otro porque tengo más vergüenza que tu, Renesmee Cullen. - dijo, señalándola con el dedo.

\- Jacob, te lo puedo explicar.

\- No quiero explicaciones, solo quiero perderos de vista a los dos.

\- Jacob, por favor.

\- No quiero escucharte Renesmee. No quiero saber nada de ti. Y tú, estás despedido. - añadió, señalando a Seth antes de marcharse.

Renesmee corrió tras Jacob, pero éste se montó en su coche y se marchó. Por el retrovisor vio a Renesmee correr tras el coche durante un quilómetro, pero aceleró y la perdió de vista.

Tras alejarse unos diez quilómetros, Jacob aparcó a un lado de la carretera, detuvo el motor y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lloraba por las mentiras de Renesmee, se había metido en su casa y se había hecho pasar por otra persona. Y Seth... Seth, su mejor amigo, al que quería como u hermano, le había mentido. Él conocía sus sentimientos por Renesmee y no le había contado la verdad.

¿Pero como no se había dado cuenta de que aquella chica era Renesmee? No la había reconocido. La Renesmee del pasado estaba demasiado delgada, caminaba encorbando la espalda, tenía la mirada más dulce e inocente que había visto nunca, el cabello corto y rojizo... Su mirada era la que le había confundido. La Renesmee de ahora tenía la mirada dura. Había engordado, dándole un aspecto más sano y atractivo.

Salió del coche, agobiado por las emociones, y comenzó a caminar por el arcén. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el coche.

...

Renesmee estaba en comisaria, reunida con el teniente, cuando llegó el aviso. Habían atropellado a un chico. El cuerpo estaba al lado de un coche que coincidía con la descripción del coche de Jacob. Renesmee fue hacia la puerta pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

\- Papá, ¿qué haces?

\- No vas a ir.

\- Pero papá... Jacob...

\- He dicho que no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Renesmee iba a contestar, pero vio la mirada de su padre y volvió a su despacho. Se sentó de mala gana tras su escritorio, mirando cada dos segundos su móvil, hasta que al fin sonó. Era Rebecca. Entre sollozos le dijo que su hermano Jacob estaba en el hospital y que le iban a operar en ese momento. Renesmee le contó que el teniente no le dejaba ir y Rebecca maldijo. Necesitaba tener a su amiga cerca en esos momentos tan difíciles así que, sin decirle nada, apareció en la comisaría pocos minutos después.

\- No sé que maldito hijo de puta ha podido atropellar a mi hermano. - dijo en cuanto entró en el despacho.

Renesmee se puso en pie y fue a abrazar a Rebecca. La chica lloró entre sus brazos. Cuando al fin se calmó, salieron de la comisaría y fueron a tomarse un café. Allí Renesmee le contó todo sobre ella mientras que Rebecca la escuchaba. Ahora la que lloró fue Renesmee. El no saber como estaba Jacob la estaba matando. Se sentía muy culpable. De no ser por ella, Jacob no se hubiera ido y no le hubieran atropellado.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al hospital?

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedo. EL teniente no me deja. - murmuró, bebiendo de su café. - La he liado mucho Rebecca. Cuando me asignaron el caso mi padre no sabía que conocía a Jacob. No le dije nada cuando descubrí que tenía que proteger a Jacob, le mentí también a él, pero te juro que intenté contarle la verdad varias veces. Y lo peor es que todavía no he descubierto quien acosa a tu hermano.

\- Pues me han dicho que tienes una buena teoría. Crees que puede ser Victoria.

\- Pero no la encontramos. Ha desaparecido. - murmuró, apoyando la frente en la mesa. - La he cagado pero bien, en todos los sentidos.

Rebecca le dio una leve colleja que hizo que se golpeara con la mesa en la cara.

\- Au!

\- Eso te pasa por decir tonterías.

\- Me has hecho daño en la nariz!

\- Vaya... Que pena... Vamos a tener que ir a urgencias. - dijo, canturreando, sacando un pañuelo de su bolso. - Ten, póntelo en la nariz. Vamos, yo conduzco.

\- Estás loca!

\- Me lo agradecerás.

Renesmee miró a Rebecca, que sonreía. Fueron a toda prisa hacia el hospital, donde atendieron y curaron a Renesmee. Al salir de urgencias y pedir el justificante médico en recepción, Renesmee se encontró con Emmett, que la miró sorprendido al ver su nariz rota.

\- Ésta chalada me ha roto la nariz! - dijo, señalando a Rebecca, que se estaba peleando con la máquina de chucherías. - ¿Como está Jacob? ¿Ha salido de quirófano?

\- Si, pero no está despierto todavía.

\- ¿Me mantendrás informada?

\- Claro que si narizotas.

Renesmee besó la mejilla de Emmett y fue hacia la salida. Allí esperó a Rebecca, pero ésta no apareció. Tras quince minutos esperando entró de nuevo en el hospital. La llamó por teléfono, pero no le respondió. De repente apareció tras ella, comiendo una chocolatina.

\- ¿Donde estabas? - preguntó, hablando con la boca llena.

\- Te estaba esperando en la calle.

\- ¿Y qué hacías en la calle?

\- Ya te lo he dicho dos veces...

\- Deja ya de decir tonterías y vamos. - Rebecca cogió a Renesmee de la mano y la llevó casi a rastras por los pasillos del hospital.

Cuando al fin Rebecca se detuvo, Renesmee vio que estaban frente a una habitación. Rebecca abrió la puerta y tiró de su amiga hacia el interior de la misma. Allí, Jacob yacía inconsciente en la cama. Renesmee le miró, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. No podía llorar, no debía, sobretodo porque la nariz le dolía horrores.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí.

Renesmee salió corriendo de la habitación, no podía permanecer más tiempo allí. No podía ver a Jacob de esa forma. Por su culpa Jacob estaba postrado en una cama de hospital.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **De nuevo por aquí.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Besitos.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11.**

 **Unos meses más tarde...**

Jacob abrió los ojos, quedando deslumbrado un momento por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Un día más se cogió del gancho que tenía sobre la cama y, con su ayuda, se sentó en la cama. Y un día más, maldijo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que le habían dado el alta del hospital tras haber pasado dos meses ingresado.

\- Buenos días! ¿Como te encuentras ésta mañana?

Victoria entró en la habitación de Jacob con una bandeja en sus manos.

Desde el atropello de Jacob, Victoria había ido a visitarlo casi todos los días al hospital. Y desde que Jacob había vuelto a casa ella se había convertido en su cuidadora.

Jacob no le respondió, esa mañana estaba de mal humor, para no perder la costumbre, aunque Victoria no se lo tenía en cuenta. Comprendía que Jacob estuviera de mal humor. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

\- Te traigo el desayuno.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita que había al lado de la cama y besó la frente de Jacob, que no se movió. Agradecía los cuidados de Victoria, pero ese día ni siquiera le apetecía hablar.

Victoria cerró un poco las cortinas y salió de la habitación.

Jacob miró la bandeja del desayuno y cogió el vaso de zumo. Le dió un trago y volvió a dejarlo en la bandeja.

Como todas las mañanas, de las primeras cosas que hacía al despertar era tocar sus piernas insensibles. Esa era la causa del mar humor que se gastaba todas las mañanas.

Rebecca, su hermana, había dejado de ir a visitarle debido a su cabezonería. Los médicos le habían dicho a Jacob que con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo tal vez podría volver a caminar, pero Jacob había caído en depresión y no quería escuchar a nadie. Rebecca le había dicho que no volvería a visitarle hasta que no comenzara la rehabilitación. Llevaba ya cuatro meses sin verla y la echaba mucho de menos.

Cogió el teléfono, pero volvió a soltarlo. Ese gesto lo repitió hasta en cinco ocasiones. Al sexto intento marcó el número de su hermana. Dejó el orgullo a un lado y espero a que respondiera.

 _\- ¿Si?_

\- Soy Jacob.

\- _Ya lo sé. Me sale tu nombre en la pantalla. ¿Qué quieres?_

\- Ayuda.

Rebecca colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Al fin su hermano se había bajado de la burra y había pedido ayuda. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, salió de la cocina y fue hacia el dormitorio de su hermano.

Jacob no lo sabía, pero Rebecca iba todas las mañanas a su casa, le preparaba el desayuno que Victoria le llevaba al dormitorio, deseando que la llamara. Y esa mañana al fin lo había hecho.

Jacob se quedó de piedra al ver a su hermana entrar en su habitación- Estaba muy cambiada. Al igual que él, se había dejado crecer el pelo y ya no lo llevaba rubio platino, sino de su color negro azabache natural.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - consiguió decir tras unos segundos.

\- Me has llamado.

\- Pero...

\- No te mates tanto... - dijo, sentándose sobre las piernas de su hermano. - Me has pedido ayuda y aquí estoy. Gracias por haberlo hecho al fin.

\- Bájate de ahí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te hago daño?

Jacob abrió los ojos ante el descaro de su hermana, pero terminó riendo como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Solo Rebecca conseguía causar ese efecto en él. Había echado mucho de menos las locuras de su hermana. Si no hubiera sido por su tozudez, ella nunca se hubiera apartado.

\- Llamaré a un amigo que es fisioterapeuta. Mañana mismo estará aquí.

\- ¿Y si nunca más vuelvo a caminar?

\- Pues te compraré una silla de ruedas muy molona, con pegatinas y flecos en los reposabrazos.

Jacob volvió a reír y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. No quería soltarla ni que se marchara nunca de su lado.

Tras comer junto a Jacob, Rebecca le llevó al jardín y le dejó allí, sentado en una silla de ruedas, tomando el sol al lado de la piscina. Salió de la casa, cogió su coche y condujo con tranquilidad hacia el centro. Allí, aparcó frente a un alto edificio y esperó dentro del coche. Tras diez minutos, sonrió. La puerta del coche se abrió y Renesmee entró en él. Besaron sus mejillas y se pusieron en marcha.

\- Estás muy contenta hoy, no? - dijo Renesmee, quitándose la placa y guardándola en el bolso. - ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

\- Muy bueno. La verdad es que hoy es un gran día.

\- Genial.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado para que sea un gran día?

\- Si me lo quieres contar... - Renesmee si que lo quería saber, pero tenía la sensación de que se trataba de algo sobre Jacob y no quería preguntar sobre ello.

\- Hoy ha ocurrido algo maravilloso.

Rebecca recorrió las calles de la ciudad y se detuvo frente a una tienda de ortopédia. Rebecca comenzó a mirar sillas de ruedas de última generación. Renesmee sonrió levemente al ver su teoría confirmada. Jacob al fin había reaccionado y había aceptado la ayuda de su hermana. También se entristeció por no poder estar junto a Jacob en aquellos duros momentos, durante su recuperación. Él no quería verla ni saber nada de ella y, por mucho que le doliera, debía respetar sus deseos. Nunca podría perdonarse el daño que le había hecho a Jacob con sus mentiras.

\- Para. - dijo Rebecca, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que pares de autocompadecerte.

\- Yo no...

\- ¿A que te pego una patada? Así le hacemos dos compras a éste amable señor. - dijo, señalando al dependiente de la tienda, que sonrió ante las palabras de la ingeniosa Rebecca.

Renesmee también sonrió y se apartó un par de pasos, convencida de que Rebecca era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Observó a su amiga elegir una silla de ruedas. Una vez elegida la silla, las dos chicas la cargaron en el coche y se dirigieron al apartamento de Renesmee, que ahora vivía sola. Alice se había mudado al piso que en el pasado había usado como picadero, junto a Jasper.

Allí se les unieron Emmett y su nueva novia Rosalie, Alice y Jasper y Seth, con el que Renesmee había establecido una bonita amistad. Juntos vieron una película y, una vez que terminó, pidieron unas pizzas y cenaron todos juntos entre risas.

Seth y Rebecca hablaron durante un largo rato a un lado del salón. Tras varios minutos ambos se acercaron a Renesmee. Parecían preocupados.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

\- ¿Como va el caso del acoso de Jacob? - preguntó Rebecca.

\- No se encontró al chico que salía en las fotos con Victoria. A ella la estuvieron siguiendo durante un tiempo, pero no vieron nada raro. No ha habido ningun ataque más hacia Jacob, así que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Rebecca, pues no lo sé. Me suspendieron durante cuatro meses y me retiraron del caso. - reveló. No le había contado a nadie el castigo del teniente ante su falta de profesionalidad en el caso. - No os lo dije porque me sentía avergonzada. - añadió al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos.

\- Días después del accidente, Victoria apareció en el hospital. Desde entonces no ha dejado de visitarle y, desde que está en casa, le ha estado cuidando ella.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que desde entonces no le ha pasado nada más a Jacob. No ha recibido ni cartas ni fotos ni nada.

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes Renesmee.

Renesmee miró a Emmett, que se había acercado y había estado escuchando la conversación, y éste llamó de inmediato por teléfono- Tras unos minutos al teléfono, volvió junto al grupo. Les contó que había llamado al agente que ahora llevaba el caso de Jacob y le había contado su teoría sobre Victoria. El agente le dijo a Emmett que mandaría un coche de inmediato a vigilar la casa de Jacob.

Tras convencer a Rebecca de que todo iba a salir bien, ésta se marchó a la casa de Jacob. A pesar de haberles dicho a sus amigos que no iba a hacer nada, no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados y no pensaba perder a Victoria de vista y pensaba quedarse en casa de su hermano hasta que todo terminara.

Al llegar a la casa, Rebecca cogió la silla de ruedas del maletero del coche y la llevó al interior de la casa. Encontró a Jacob sentado en su cama, leyendo. Sonrió al verle tan bien y tan relajado.

\- Te traigo un regalo. - dijo, llamando la atención de su hermano. - aun no te he comprado las pegatinas, pero compraré unas de llamas.

Entró la silla en la habitación y Jacob sonrió levemente. El buen humor de su hermana era contagioso. Rebecca dejó la silla a un lado y se sentó de un salto en la cama, de nuevo sobre las piernas de su hermano.

\- Joder! Que daño!

\- Perdona, perdona! - bajó de un salto al suelo, preocupada por haber hecho daño a su hermano.

\- Es broma, tonta. - dijo Jacob, estallando en carcajadas. - Pero por ver tu cara de susto ha valido la pena. Aunque si que he notado hoy una sensación extraña. Como un leve hormigueo.

\- No bromees con eso, Jacob.

\- Nunca bromearía con algo así. De verdad creo que he notado algo.

\- Dame un momento.

Rebecca cogió su teléfono y llamó a un buen amigo que era fisioterapeuta. Quedaron en que al día siguiente iría a casa de Jacob.

Hablaron durante horas, como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Rebecca le contó a su hermano su plan de quedarse a vivir con él durante su recuperación. A Jacob le estrañó la decisión de su hermana, ella siempre había sido muy independiente, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya que estaba encantado de tener a Rebecca a su lado. Sonrió ante la idea.

...

Por la mañana, Victoria sonrió al entrar en la cocina y no ver allí a Rebecca. Estaba harta de encontrársela allí todas las mañanas y tener que fingir que le caía bien. Le preparó el desayuno a Jacob y fue hacia el dormitorio, pero no llegó a dejar la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita. Vio que Rebecca estaba allí, tumbada en la cama junto a Jacob, y se le cayó la bandeja de las manos.

Los hermanos Black abrieron los ojos al oír tal estruendo. Victoria recogió en silencio el desastre del suelo.

Rebecca se levantó de la cama con intención de ayudar a la joven peliroja, pero al ver la mirada de odio que le echaba Victoria, retrocedió. Esa mirada le dio mucho miedo, pero más miedo le dio pensar que su teoría sobre ella podía ser cierta. Daba miedo pensar que el enemigo llevaba en su casa tantos meses.

\- ¿Estás bien, Victoria? - preguntó Jacob.

\- Solo me he sorprendido. No sabía que estabas acompañado. - murmuró, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Jacob miró a su hermana, sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. No dijeron nada al respecto.

Dos horas más tarde, llegó a la casa el doctor Newton, el fisioterapeuta amigo de Rebecca.

A partir de ese día, Jacob centró todos sus esfuerzos en recuperarse. Muchos de los días Jacob estaba cascarrabias y de mal humor, pero Rebecca le daba una colleja, le soltaba un sermón y continuaban con la dura recuperación.

Así pasaron seis meses. Seis meses de duro trabajo y entrenamiento en que Jacob notó bastante mejoría y, aunque no podía caminar con normalidad, consiguió antenerse en pie y dar algunos pasos con la ayuda de unas muletas, lo cual agradó a todos. A todos excepto a Victoria, que veía como Jacob cada día la necesitaba menos y ello se notaba en su comportamiento.

Rebecca, que seguía instalada en la casa de Jacob, observaba a Victoria siempre que podía y había percibido varios cambios que no le habían gustado nada. Por ello lo habló con su mejor amiga, Renesmee. Ella derivó el caso a un compañero suyo, aunque éste la mantenía informada en todo momento.

Renesmee, al colgar el teléfono tras despedirse de Rebecca, suspiró. Había pasado ya un año desde la última vez que había visto a Jacob y aun no había podido olvidarle. A pesar de ello, hacía tres meses que había comenzado a salir con alguien. Había seguido el consejo de sus amigos y al fin había comenzado a pensar en ella y en su felicidad.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **He aquí otro capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Kisses.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12.**

Renesmee colgó el teléfono, cogió sus cosas y fue en busca de su coche. Condujo con calma hacia la escena del crimen. Allí ya la estaban esperando sus compañeros. Aparcó el coche a un lado y fue hacia la zona acordonada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Teniente Cullen, no sabemos muy bien lo que ha ocurrido. - dijo uno de los agentes, mirando a Renesmee. - No hay ningún cuerpo, pero si que hay restos...

\- O sea, que habéis encontrado sangre.

\- Si. Y hay signos de lucha. Ha habido violencia.

Renesmee se acercó al coche que había empotrado contra un árbol, a un lado de la carretera, y miró en su interior mientras se ponía sus guantes de cuero. El airbag del coche había saltado ante el impacto. Miró alrededor del coche y vio que una de las ruedas estaba pinchada. De repente vio algo brillante en medio de la carretera, Renesmee se acercó y, cuando se agachó, cayó de culo al suelo. Recogió la pulsera del suelo y se puso en pie de un brinco. Volvió corriendo al coche, abrió la guantera del coche y sacó de allí los papeles del coche. Sintió como comenzaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

Como pudo, sacó el móvil del bolsilo de sy pantalón y llamó al móvil de Rebecca, pero ésta no respondió, lo cual le resultó muy extraño. Rebecca vivía pegada al móvil. Insisitió hasta quince veces, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los agentes, pero Rebecca no respondió a ninguna de las llamadas. Renesmee lanzó su móvil al suelo, nerviosa, desesperada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, teniente?

\- Se la han llevado... - murmuró, yendo a toda prisa hacia su coche. - Lanzad una órden de búsqueda para Rebecca Black! Se la han llevado a la fuerza! - gritó, entrando en el coche.

Un agente corrió hacia ella antes de que se marchara y le dio el móvil que había lanzado al suelo minutos antes.

Tras agradecerle ese gesto al agente con la mirada, condujo a toda velocidad hacia el apartamento de REbecca, pero allí no había nadie, tal y como había temido. Volvió al coche y ésta vez condujo hacia la casa de los padres de Rebecca, Billy y Sarah. Billy, al ver llegar a Renesmee, sonrió, pero al ver el rostro desencajado de la chica, perdió la sonrisa.

\- Renesmee, ¿Qué ocurre?

Rebecca la había llevado a la casa de sus padres varias veces y se llevaba muy bien con los padres de la chica, los cuales la querían como a una hija.

\- ¿Donde está Rebecca? - preguntó Renesmee, como si no ocurriera nada.

\- No sé, supongo que estará en casa de Jacob.

\- ¿Puedes llamarla por teléfono, Blilly?

\- Claro que si.

Billy, asustado al ver a la chica en ese estado, entró corriendo en la casa y llamó a Jacob. Mientras hablaba con su hijo, Renesmee se sentó en el suelo, en medio del jardín, intentando calmarse.

Tras varios minutos hablando con Jacob intentando aparentar normalidad, Billy salió de la casa y se acercó a Renesmee, que se puso en pie al instante.

\- ¿La has encontrado?

\- Jacob no sabe nada de ella desde ayer. - dijo Billy, temiéndose lo peor. - Dice que fue a buscar su coche nuevo y no la ha vuelto a ver.

\- Hemos encontrado el coche empotrado contra un árbol, a un lado de la carretera. Tenía una rueda pinchada y hemos encontrado ésto en el suelo, en medio de la carretera. - sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo, en cuyo interior estaba la pulsera.

\- Es la pulsera que Jacob le regaló a Rebecca en su último cumpleaños

\- Hay sangre en el airbag, supongo que le sangró la nariz ante el impacto. También hay restos de sangre en la carretera. Ya he lanzado una órden de búsqueda.

\- ¿Quien crees que ha podido hacer algo así?

\- No lo sé. - sollozó Renesmee, desmoronándose. - Todo el mundo la quiere.

...

Jacob colgó el teléfono y miró por la ventana, pensativo. La llamada de su padre le dejó algo inquieto. Le había dicho que no pasaba nada, pero él no le creía. Conocía demasiado a su padre.

Victoria entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

\- Buenos días!

\- Justo iba a ir ahora a la cocina. - dijo Jacob, levantándose de la cama con la ayuda de una de sus muletas. - No hacía falta que lo trajeras aquí.

\- Bueno, no me ha costado nada traerlo. Además, me hacía ilusión hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que no te traía el desayuno a la cama.

\- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. Voy a ir al gimnasio.

Jacob marchó poco a poco, alejándose de Victoria, en direcció al gimnasio, donde pasó buena parte de la mañana subido a la bicicleta. Pedaleó hasta que ya no pudo más y llamó a casa de sus padres. No podía continuar con la intriga. Por mucho que dijera su padre, estaba seguro de que estaba pasando algo con Rebecca.

Casi se cae de la bicicleta cuando oyó la voz de Renesmee respondiendo al teléfono. Le dio un vuelvo al corazón y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. ¿Que estaba haciendo ella en la casa de sus padres? ¿Y por qué había respondido al teléfono?

\- Victoria!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo la chica, entrando corriendo en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Puedes decirle a Paul que me lleve a casa de mis padres?

\- Claro, ahora mismo le llamo. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, no. - mintió. - Es solo que me apetece ver a mis padres.

\- Ahora mismo aviso a Paul.

Jacob se dió una ducha rápida y salió de la casa, donde ya le estaba esperando Paul. Se montó en el coche y azuzó a Paul para que se diera prisa en llegar a la casa de sus padres. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando pero sobretodo quería saber por qué Renesmee estaba en casa de sus padres.

...

Renesmee salió al jardín, junto a los padres de Rebecca. Los tres necesitaban que les diera un poco el aire. Se sentaron en un banco que allí tenían y tomaron una taza de te.

\- ¿Como te va en el trabajo, Renesmee? - preguntó Sarah, intentando no pensar en cosas malas. - Rebecca nos dijo que te habían ascendido a teniente.

\- Si, hace dos meses.

\- Cuando Rebecca regrese lo celebraremos.

\- Claro que si, Sarah. Claro que si. - dijo, tomando la mano de la mujer, que descansó temblorosa entre las suyas. - Vamos a encontrarla en breves. Lo noto en mi corazón.

\- Preparará una fiesta increíble. - dijo Billy. - Enseguida vengo. - dijo, al reconocer el coche que acababa de llegar.

\- Yo voy a prepararme otra tila.

Renesmee vio marchar a Sarah hacia la casa, al tiempo que de allí salía uno de sus nuevos agentes. Seth llegó donde estaba Renesmee y se sentó a su lado. Tomó una mano de Renesmee y besó el dorso de la misma. La chica intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Tras resistirse durante varios meses, Renesmee había accedido a salir con Seth y llevaban ya tres meses juntos. Y a pesar de echar mucho de menos a Jacob y pensar mucho en él, se sentía muy a gusto junto a Seth. La trataba como a una reina y siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír.

Seth, tras ser despedido por Jacob, estudió y luchó por entrar en la policía. Antes de ser guardaespaldas había ido a la académia, así que ya tenía casi todo el trabajo hecho.

\- La encontraremos. - dijo, muy seguro de si mismo. - Tu equipo es el mejor. Por eso te han ascendido.

\- Espero que mis sentimientos no interfieran en el caso. Otra vez...

\- Eso no va a pasar.

\- Eso espero. - suspiró, abrazando a Seth. - Bueno, venga. Volvamos dentro.

\- ¿Sabe ya Emmett lo que ha pasado?

\- Le tengo controlando a Victoria. No me fio ni un pelo de ella.

\- ¿Victoria? ¿Que tiene ella que ver con todo ésto? - dijo una voz tras ellos.

Renesmee y Seth se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron cara a cara con Jacob. La chica apretó inconscientemente el brazo de Seth. Miles de mariposas se revolucionaron en su interior.

Jacob se sorprendió de verles a ambos allí, pero más se sorprendió al ver una placa colgada de sus cuellos. Jacob ignoró a Seth y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Renesmee, intentando no perderse en sus ojos color chocolate.

\- Eres policía. - dijo, intentando contener los nervios.

\- La teniente Cullen es quien lleva el caso de Rebecca. - comentó Billy, observando el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

\- ¿Teniente? ¿Pero desde cuando eres policía?

\- Hace seis años. - consiguió decir, sintiendo la garganta reseca.

\- Me dijiste que trabajabas en una gestoría. Para no perder la costumbre, me mentiste.

\- No te pases ni un pelo. - dijo Seth, metiéndose en la conversación.

\- Contigo no hablo!

\- Agente Clearwatter, por favor, váyase a la casa.

\- Lo que usted mande, teniente. - dijo Seth entre dientes, a pesar de que no quería obedecerla.

Seth se marchó, seguido por el señor Black. Renesmee y Jacob se quedaron a solas en el jardín. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos. De repente, Jacob avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de la chica, tiró las muletas al suelo y la besó. La besó con toda la pasión que había contenido durante los últimos meses. Renesmee, en un principio, no se movió, pero cuando iba a responder al beso, reunió fuerzas y se apartó de él. Sin decir nada, cogió las muletas del suelo, se las dio y se marchó.

Renesmee respiró hondo mientras iba hacia la casa. Se moría de ganas de besar a Jacob, pero ahora estaba con Seth y le debía respeto.

Una vez que entró en la casa, se encontró con Seth. Éste les había visto por la ventana y le alegró ver que Renesmee se había resistido a Jacob. En cuanto Renesmee estuvo a su lado, Seth le dio un fuerte abrazo y entraron en el salón. Tras unos minutos allí, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Era el secuestrador.

La persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono pedía cincuenta millones de dolares que Jacob accedió a pagar al instante, a pesar de que la policía le recomendó no pagar.

Renesmee, que en ningún momento abrió la boca, se acercó a la grabadora y escuchó la grabación una y otra vez. Se había dado cuenta del cambio en el tono de voz del secuestrador, cuando Jacob había accedido a pagar.

\- Estás muy pensativa. - dijo Jacob, entrando en la sala de estar, donde solo estaba Renesmee.

\- Es que me ha parecido que el secuestador no esperaba que pagarais. Estaba sorprendido.

\- Yo también me he dado cuenta. - dijo Jacob, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la chica. - Justo accedí a pagar y se quedó mudo.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Cuétame qué es lo que te ha hecho sospechar de Victoria.

Renesmee no iba a hacerlo pero al final suspiró y le contó todas sus sospechas y las de Rebecca, porque ella tampoco confiaba en la peliroja. Entonces comenzó a entender muchas cosas, por mucho que le sorprendiera lo que decían de Victoria. A él le había estado ayudando mucho en los últimos meses.

\- Renesmee... Quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice antes.

\- Yo... Cuando nos conocimos no pude contarte la verdad sobre mí y mi trabajo porque por aquel entonces era agente secreto. Y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar cuatro años después, también estaba trabajando. Seth nos pidió ayuda y tubimos que infiltrarnos, ya que no querías llamar a la policia. Y después todo se me fue de las manos. Pero mis sentimientos nunca han sido falsos. En eso nunca te mentí.

\- Lo sé... Lo sé...

\- Y antes me fui porque ahora estoy saliendo con alguien.

\- ¿Es algo serio?

\- Si.

\- Es un chico muy afortunado.

\- Gracias, Jacob. - se volvió para al fin mirar a Jacob, que la miraba fijamente. - Encontraré a Rebecca, lo prometo.

\- Y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Jacob cogió un boli y un cuaderno que había encima de la mesa y vomenzó a escribir todo lo que sabía sobre Victoria. Información personal, direcciones, todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Renesmee le agradeció aquel gesto con una sonrisa y se marchó con la lista. Llamó a Emmett para saber como iba el seguimiento, pero al parecer Victoria no había salido de la casa de Jacob. Al colgar, le mandó una foto de la lista que había hecho Jacob y mandó a otro agente para que ocupara el lugar de Emmett y éste pudiera ir a investigar.

Renesmee dejó al cargo a uno de sus agentes y se marchó al apartamento de Victoria. Una vez allí, entró en el piso sin esperar a Emmett. Era un apartamento bonito, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Cogió su arma y recorrió todas las estancias del apartamento. Todo parecía normal, incluso empezó a replantearse que Victoria estuviera detrás de todo aquello, pero entonces entró en lo que parecía ser su dormitorio. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotos de Jacob, salvo una. En esa pared había fotos de la própia Renesmee, de Seth... Pero sobretodo fotos de Rebecca. Muchas de las fotos tenían escrita la palabra Puta encima. Comenzó a hacer fotos con el móvil y se las mandó a Emmett y Seth.

De repente, escuchó la puerta del piso abrirse y como unos pasos se acercaban con rapidez. Antes de que pudiera esconderse o salir del apartamento por alguna de las ventanas, recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿No podías estarte quietecita, verdad?

\- Victoria, ¿por qué haces ésto? - preguntó como pudo, llamando con disimulo al móvil de Seth. Dejó el móvil en el suelo y se levantó, notando como comenzaba a sangrar.

\- ¿Tanto te costaba dejar en paz a Jacob? Tenías que aparecer de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Si... Hace siete años me quitaste a Jacob y hace un año casi lo consigues de nuevo. No volverá a ocurrir.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **De nuevo por aquí.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13.**

Renesmee abrió los ojos, intentando adaptar la vista a la luz del sol. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Al mover las manos, intentando soltarse, tocó algo.

\- ¿Quien hay ahí? - dijo una voz a su espalda. La reconoció de inmediato.

\- Rebecca? Soy yo, Renesmee.

\- Menos mal que estás aquí, Nessie. Bueno, eso creo.

Renesmee intentó soltarse de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Intentó levantarse, pero también tenía los pies atados a la silla. Ambas sillas estaban atadas la una a la otra. Con movimientos coordinados, las dos se movieron al mismo tiempo y consiguieron romper las sillas. Se quitaron las cuerdas como pudieron y se abrazaron. Renesmee se asustó al ver el rostro amoratado de Rebecca, pero ésta le quitó importancia y comenzaron a buscar una salida.

\- Tiene que haber una puerta por algún lado. - dijo Renesmee, comenzando a palpar cada centímetro de las cuatro paredes. - ¿Como me metieron aquí? - preguntó en voz alta, aunque era más un pensamiento.

Estuvieron varias horas buscando, pero no encontraron nada, lo cual frustró mucho a Renesmee.

\- Ha sido Victoria. - comentó Rebecca, dejándose caer al suelo, derrotada y agotada. No había comido desde que la habían llevado allí. - Ella es quien le ha hecho todas esas cosas a Jacob. Todo lo ha hecho para que la necesitara y poder estar con él.

\- Ella me encontró en su piso...

\- Está loca.

\- Está transtornada. - murmuró Renesmee, comenzando de nuevo a buscar una salida.

Mientras Rebecca descansaba a un lado de la habitación, Renesmee buscó minuciosamente por todas partes, intentando mantener la calma, lo cual era algo que le estaba costando muchísimo.

...

Seth entró en el apartamento de Victoria arma en mano, seguido por cuatro agentes más. Allí no había nadie, pero la aplicación GPS del móvil de Renesmee les había llevado hasta allí. Además, estaba la llamada de Renesmee. Él la había escuchado hablar con Victoria, la culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Siempre habían sospechado de Victoria, pero ella siempre tenía coartadas y nunca habían podido probar que fuera la culpable de nada, hasta ese momento.

Una vez que hubieron comprobado que no había nadie en el piso, guardaron las armas y comenzaron a recoger pruebas. Seth encontró el móvil de Renesmee en el suelo del dormitorio principal. Al lado del dispositivo había unas pequeñas manchas de sangre. Sintió como el miedo dominaba su cuerpo y, aunque sabía que Renesmee era una mujer muy fuerte, temió que se encontrara en peligro de muerte.

\- Encontrad a Vicotria. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, con el móvil de su chica en la mano. - Ahora.

Los agentes asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon a toda prisa.

Seth se quedó un rato más en el piso, registrándolo de nuevo, desesperado por encontrar una pista, por muy pequeña que fuera. Se encontaba en el dormitorio de Victoria cuando escuchó un ruido, unos golpes secos. Se volvió de golpe, arma en mano, pero la guardó de nuevo al ver que quien se acercaba a él era Jacob. Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la americana y miró a Jacob, que caminaba hacia él con la ayuda de sus muletas. Le alegró ver que al fin podía volver a caminar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo que tu. - dijo Jacob, entrando en el dormitorio. Miró alucinado a su alrededor. - ¿Todo ésto lo ha hecho Victoria?

\- Si. Ella es tu acosadora y seguramente también es quien probocó tu accidente.

\- No me lo puedo creer... - murmuró.

\- Pues créetelo. Y ahora tengo que irme, hay dos personas desaparecidas y no puedo perder el tiempo.

\- ¿Dos?

Seth cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Intentó hablar con calma, le contó a Jacob los últimos acontecimientos. Jacob se dio cuenta de la tristeza que había en los ojos de su antiguo amigo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Seth amaba a Renesmee tanto como él mismo.

Tratando de asumir que Seth y Renesmee estaban juntos, Jacob se acercó a él y le tendió una mano.

Tras estrechar sus manos en silencio, ambos salieron del apartamento de Victoria y volvieron juntos a la casa de los padres de Jacob donde, junto al resto de los agentes, continuaron con la investigación de la desaparición de Rebecca, mientras en la central de policía se ponían en marcha para encontrar también a Renesmee.

...

Renesmee se sentó junto a Rebecca, que yacía dormida a un lado de la pequeña habitación, en la que no había ni un solo mueble, solo los trozos de sillas rotas en las que habían estado sentadas. La joven estaba fría, así que se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Rebecca con ella, al tiempo que la luz se apagaba de golpe. Renesmee suspiró. Sabían que Victoria o quien fuera que hubiera ahí fuera solo lo hacían para desorientarlas aun más. Ya no sabía si era de día o de noche, ni si llevaba allí días o apenas unas horas.

Besó la mejilla de Rebecca y, en la oscuridad, continuó buscando una posbile salida. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse, y pasó lo que le parecieron horas palpando, hasta que al fin encontró algo. En el suelo, en una de las esquinas, había una trampilla, pero no logró abrirla por mucho que lo intentó.

Notó de repente un golpe en la cabeza que la hixo caer de costado.

\- No podías estarte quietecita, eh?

Renesmee intentó levantarse, pero notó un peso sobre ella. Victoria se sentó sobre ella y le sujetó ambas manos. La joven intentó quitársela de encima pero el golpe la había devilitado. Rebecca, que se había despertado ante el escándalo, gateó en busca de su amiga.

\- Renesmee, ¿donde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? No te encuentro.

\- Es Victoria. - dijo como pudo, ya que ésta le había soiltado una mano y la estaba estrangulando. - Huye. Trampilla. Abierta. Corre.

Rebecca continuó gateando, palpando el suelo, hasta que encontró la trampilla que le había dicho Renesmee. Quiso salir corriendo de allí pero no podía abandonar a su amiga. Se quitó la camiseta y comenzó a moverla con fuerza por el aire, hasta que oyó la voz de Victoria maldecir. Soltó la camiseta y se abalanzó sobre ella, logrando al fin liberar a Renesmee. Entre las dos consiguieron retenerla tumbada en el suelo, maldiciendo a voz de grito.

Renesmee comenzó a palpar el cuerpo de la chica y, para su alegría, encontró un móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente y rezó para que respondieran al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la espalda de Victoria.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

\- ¿Quien eres?

 _\- Soy Jacob. Renesme ¿eres tu?_

Renesmee se quedó bloqueada. Ella había querido llamar a Seth, pero su inconsciente la había traicionado y había llamado al chico equivocado. Rebecca, que notó el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, le cogió el teléfono de la mano y habló con su hermano.

Jacob, que estaba con Seth en el momento en que recibió la llamada, intentó junto a su amigo localizar el teléfono para poder localizar a las chicas.

Como pudieron, las chicas sacaron a Victoria por la trampilla. La chica acabó con un par de golpes en la cara, lo que hizo mucha gracia a Rebecca. Bajaron de lo que parecía un trastero y recorrieron el pasillo de una gran casa. Llevaron a Victoria a uno de los dormitorios y la ataron a una silla, mientras ésta no dejaba de gritar. Rebecca le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole inconsciente.

\- Rebecca!

\- Es que no se callaba! - se defendió la chica, ante la sonrisa de Renesmee. - Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.

Rebecca, móvil en mano, salió corriendo de la casa. Miró a su alrededor y llamó a su hermano, aunque no llegó a hablar. Un fuerte golpe la hizo caer al suelo.

...

Seth se montó en su coche, donde ya le estaba esperando Jacob, y se pusieron en marcha. Jacob había recibido una llamada hacía un par de minutos. Sabía que había sido su hermana, aunque no había recibido ninguna respuesta, pero había oído un forcejeo. Algo le había pasado.

Habían logrado localizar el móvil y se dirigían hacia esa dirección, seguidos de cuatro coches patrulla y dos furgones policiales.

Hacía ya cuatro días que Renesmee había desaparecido y Jacob aun no había podido pegar ojo. Estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, pero también lo estaba por Renesmee. Estaba muerto de miedo.

En cuanto llegaron y se detuvieron frente a la casa, Seth se apeó del coche, se puso el chaleco antibalas y se reunió con su equipo. Jacob les observaba desde el coche, lamentando no poder ayudarles.

Cinco minutos... Diez... Trenta... Cuarenta minutos pasaron antes de que el equipo de Renesmee, el mismo que había dirigido Seth, saliera de la casa. Se bajó del coche como pudo y se acercó a la casa. Fueron saliendo uno a uno, excepto Rebecca, Seth y Renesmee. Había oído disparos en el interior de la casa, por lo que se asustó aun más. ¿Y si no habían salido porque les había pasado algo?

\- Rebecca! Renesmee!

Jacob entró ranqueando con las mulestas en la casa. Encontró a su hermana sentada en el sofá, con Seth curándole las heridas que tenía en la cara y en los brazos. Buscó a Renesmee con la mirada, pero no la veía.

\- Está en la cocina. - dijo su hermana, mirándole de reojo.

Jacob se acercó a ella, la besó en la frente y fue hacia la cocina. Su corazón comenzó a latir a cin por hora en cuanto la vio. Renesmee se estaba lavanso la cara en el fregadero. Tenía varios golpes, pero parecía estar bien.

\- Hola, Renesmee.

\- Hola, Jacob.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Te miento o te cuento la verdad?

\- La verdad, siempre.

Renesmee se secó la cara con un paño de cocina y se sentó en un taburete. Jacob se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando.

\- Seth me ha dejado y no le puedo culpar. - Jacob la miró sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba y fue a sentarse en otro taburete frente a ella. - Te llamé a ti cuando estaba en peligro.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Sabe que aun no he podido olvidarte. Le he llamado Jacob cuando me ha abrazado. - sollozó, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. - Solo sé hacer daño a la gente que amo. Te hice daño a ti, he hecho daño a Seth, a Rebecca...

\- Lo que le ha ocurrido a Rebecca solo es culpa de Victoria.

\- No... Es... Mi... Culpa...

Jacob se puso en pie y fue a abrazar a Renesmee, que se refugió en sus brazos. Lloró y lloró durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que Rebecca entró en la cocina para buscarlos. Los tres se marcharon juntos hacia la casa de los Black.

...

Renesmee cogió un taxi para marcharse a casa, pero no fue esa la dirección que le dio al taxista, sino la de Seth. Necesitaba verle, hablar con él, pero Seth no le abrió la puerta. Sabía que estaba en casa pero estaba claro que no quería hablar con ella. Suspiró. Decidió que cuando quisiera hablar con ella ya lo haría.

Dando un paseo, fue caminando a casa de su amigo Emmett, que la recibió con un gran y cálido abrazo. Emmett siempre conseguía que se sintiera bien.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo pizza y charlando, lo cual al fin le hizo sonreír.

Emmett le contó como había terminado el caso de Victoria y el misterioso hombre. En una semana sería el juicio.

Renesmee podría ir a él, pero no como policía, ya que todavía le quedaban dos semanas de baja y el juicio sería en una semana.

Emmett intentaba bromear con ella, pero veía que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Quiso preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que ello haría sentir mal a su amiga y eso era la último que quería.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Sé que siempre me pasa lo mismo y dejo los fics inacabados.**

 **Estoy de mudanza y estoy sin internet.**

 **En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Ésto ya va acabando.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 14.

Renesmee salió del hospital con el alta médica en la mano. En la puerta le esperaba Rebecca, que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Pero si nos vimos ayer. - dijo Renesmee, separándose de su amiga. - ¿A qué viene tanta efusividad?

\- A que soy muy feliz.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- La semana pasada conocí a alguien increíble y hoy ya estamos saliendo oficialmente.

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- Así es. - enlazaron sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar, camino al restaurante en el que comerían ese día. - ¿Quieres que te la presente?

\- Hombre, pues si me la quieres presentar...

\- Ésta noche, en mi casa.

\- Perfecto. Venga, vamos a comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Renesmee intentó sonreír durante la comida, pero no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de su móvil. Llevaba sin saber nada de Seth dos semanas. Al principio había querido darle espacio, no agobiarle, pero ya se había cansado. Seth se estaba comportando como un crío y ya no lo soportaba más.

Tras comer con Rebecca, cogió un taxi y fue hacia el apartamento de Seth. Llamó a la puerta con insistencia hasta que, un minuto después, Seth al fin abrió la puerta.

\- Para ya de golpear la puerta. Vas a terminar tirándola abajo!

\- Anda! Pero si sabes mover el pomo de la puerta. - dijo Renesmee con chulería, poniendo el pie para que Seth no volviera a cerrar la puerta. - Eres un gilipollas, lo sabías? ¿Tan mala soy para que me ignores de ésta manera? ¿Tanto me odias? Trabajamos juntos. ¿Piensas ignorarme también en el trabajo? Te recuerdo que soy tu superior. ¿Pasarás de mis órdenes? Bueno, ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

Renesmee se alejó pero Seth la alcanzó antes de que cogiera el ascensor.

\- ¿Ya te han dado el alta?

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

\- Me importa mucho, sino no lo preguntaría. De verdad. - añadió al ver el escepticismo en el rostro de su ex novia.- ¿Quieres pasar un rato?

\- No. Ahora ya no.

\- Por favor...

\- Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

Renesmee se soltó de la mano de Seth y se marchó a casa de Rebecca.

...

Seth entró en su apartamento y maldijo. Había echado mucho de menos a Renesmee y se había arrepentido desde el mintuo uno de haberla dejado, pero no se había atrevido a llamarla, aunque había hecho el intento varias veces al día. Y cuando había aparecido en su casa, aporreando la puerta, había querido decirle muchas cosas, pero ella no se callaba. Estaba tan enfadada...

Cogió su móvil y la llamó, pero ésta no respondió.

\- ¿Puedo ser más imbécil?

...

Renesmee apagó el móvil al sonar por décima vez. Se centró en Rebecca y su novia Emily. No podóia dejar de sonreír al ver tan feliz a su amiga. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho es chica y EMily la miraba con devoción. Eso le gustó Su amiga al fin era feliz.

Al terminar la cena y tomar una copa junto a las chicas, cogió un taxi y volvió a casa. Se tumbó en la cama tal cual iba vestida y encendió su móvil. Tenía diez llamadas más de Seth. Marcó un número y esperó.

 _\- Renesmee ¿ocurre algo?_

\- No. Yo... no sabía a quien llamar. Necesito hablar con alguien.

 _\- Claro, cuéntame._

\- Sé que es una locura pero... Jacob, ¿puedes venir a casa?

Jacob llamó a Paul y éste lle llevó hasta el apartamento de Renesmee.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Renesmee abrazó a Jacob. Sorprendido, aceptó el abrazo encantado. Entraron en el apartamento y se sentaron en el salón a hablar.

Renesmee se sinceró ante Jacob como nunca antes. Le habló del día en que se conocieron hasta el día actual. Jacob la escuchó atentamente, entendiendo que Renesmee se había enamorado de Seth. Dejó a un lado sus sentimientos y se comportó como el amigo que Renesmee necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Habla con él.

\- Me odia. No quiere saber nada de mí.

\- Pero si acabas de decirme que te ha llamado veinte veces.

\- No se...

\- Hablad, por favor.

\- Si... Tal vez deberíamos hablar. - murmuró, bebiendo un poco de agua. - Muchas gracias por acudir a mi llamada. No se... Marqué tu número sin pensar.

\- Sé que te llamé de todo, que me enfadé y te dije unas cosas horribles, pero ahora entiendo todo lo que ha ocurrido. Gracias por contarme la verdad. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias. Eres increíble, Jacob. Supongo que por eso me enamoré de ti.

Renesmee se arrepintió al momento de lo que había dicho, pero al ver que Jacob no dijo nada al respecto, se le hizo mucho más fácil.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu sofá? âul ya se ha marchado a casa y...

\- Claro. Prepararé el sofá.

Renesmee observó a Jacob dormir mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de Seth, que respondió al instante.

\- Te quiero.

 _\- Lo sé. Pero también le quieres a él._

\- No puedo evitarlo.

 _\- También lo sé._

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona.

 _\- ¿Desayunamos juntos mañana? Antes del trabajo._

\- Lo estoy deseando. Te quiero.

 _\- Te quiero._

... ... ...

Renesmee cogió las llaves de la mojo y bajó a la calle. Se quedó parada en la puerta, sorprendida al ver a Seth esperándola al lado de la moto, con una rosa blanca en la mano. Renesmee sonrió y fue corriendo a abrazar a Seth, que la recibió con los brazos bien abiertos.

\- Perdóname. - murmuró Seth, besando la cabeza de la chica. - Me precipité.

\- La culpa es mía por llamar a Jacob y no llamarte a ti.

\- Tu corazón mandó en ese momento. - se separó de la chica y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Entiendes por qué no podemos estar juntos, verdad?

\- Pero yo te quiero... Quiero estar contigo.

\- Lo sé... Sé que me quieres, pero también quieres a Jacob y él te quiere a ti...

\- PEro yo no quiero estar con él, quiero estar contigo.

\- Necesito tiempo. Ambos necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo.

\- Te esperaré.

\- Vamos a desayunar.

\- No tengo hambre...

\- Venga... Te llevo al trabajo. - Seth besó la mejilla de Renesmee y fueron hacia el coche del chico.

...

En comisaria, todos se reunieron alrededor de Renesmee, dándole la bienvenida de nuevo. Emmett la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Renesmee rió, que era lo que su amigo pretendía. Seth les observó en la distancia y se marchó a trabajar.

Esa mañana recibieron el aviso de que debían ir a un club nocturno que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Emmett, Renesmee, Seth y Mike, otro compañero, fueron hacia allí en dos coches. Al ir llegando, Renesmee miró a Emmett.

\- ¿Qué hacemos en el club Zero?

\- Vamos.

\- Respóndeme.

Emmett ignoró a su amiga y se bajó del coche. Renesmee, sorprendida y confusa, tambiñen se bajó del coche y fue tras él. Ambos entraron en el club, que estaba a osucras. Renesmee se abrazó al brazo de Emmett.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Emmett?

\- No lo sé muy bien, pero creo que esto es... UNA FIESTA SORPRESA!

\- SORPRESA!

Las luces del club se encendieron Y Renesmee se quedó con la boca abierta. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que había olvidado que era su cumpleaños.

Todos y cada uno de los invitados se acercaron a una paralizada Renesmee, incluído Seth, que la abrazó con cariño. Renesmee se acercó a Rebecca, que se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- No te acordabas de tu cumpleaños, verdad?

\- Para nada.

\- Normal, con lo que ha pasado. - dijo Alice, abrazando también a su amiga.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. Nosotros no nos hemos olvidado. - añadió Rebecca. Se fijó en que Renesmee miraba a su alrededor. - No está aquí.

\- ¿Quien? - preguntó inocentemente al ver que la habían pillado.

\- Está en su despacho, trabajando. - Rebecca cogió la mano de Renesmee y la llevó hacia el despacho de Jacob. Una vez allí se marchó.

Renesmee dudó durante varios minutos, pero terminó llamando a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Renesmee entró en el despacho y se encontró con un elegante Jacob. El despacho estaba decorado con pequeñas lucecitas y sonaba música de fondo. Jacob se acercó a una asombrada Renesmee y le tendió una copa de vino.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee.

\- Gra-gracias.

\- Sé que acabas de salir de una relación y que estás enamorada de Seth, pero yo estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Jacob...

\- No te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, y menos ahora mismo, todo el muy reciente, solo quiero que pienses en ello.

\- Ahora mismo necesito tiempo para pensar.

\- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- Gracias Jacob.

\- Vamos, vayamos con los demás.

Renesmee bebió el vino de su copa, tomó la mano que Jacob le tendía y bajaron juntos a la pista de baile, donde Renesmee disfrutó con sus amigos en su cumpleaños.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ya llega el final.**

 **Voy a seguir el consejo de una seguidora. No voy a colgar nada que no tenga terminado.**

 **Es más. No voy a colgar nada que no tenga escrito en el pc de principio a fin.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me perteneces pero la historia si.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 15.

Seis meses más tarde...

Emmett llamó a la puerta del apartamento, pero nadie la abrió, ninguna de las siete veces que llamó. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y oyó las risas de las chicas. Suspiró. Llevaban dos días en el piso y no había forma de sacarlas de allí. Renesmee, Rebecca, Alice y Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, se habían juntado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Alice, pero llevaban más de cuarenta horas allí metidas.

Emmett, cansado de llamar a la puerta, se sentó en uno de los escalones y mandó un mensaje a su chica, que no le respondió. Jasper, el novio de Alice y cuñado de Emmett, apareció frente a él.

\- ¿Todavía nada?

\- Me ignoran. - respondió Emmett, dejando su teléfono. - Llevo aquí una hora y media.

\- Voy a probar. - Jasper llamó a Alice por teléfono, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - Vaya.

Jasper se sentó al lado de Emmett y esperaron juntos a que las chicas decidieran salir de allí.

\- Hola chicos! - Emily, la novia de Rebecca, apareció frente a los chicos.

\- ¿No estás en la fiesta?

\- Ésta semana trabajo de noche. - ¿Aun no han salido las chias?

\- No.

\- Voy a llamar a Rebecca. - Emily llamó a Rebecca, pero ésta no respondió al teléfono.

\- Bienvenida al club de los ignorados. - dijo Emmett, haciendo sitio a Emily para que se sentara. - Yo ya llevo aquí tres horas.

Emily se sentó con los chicos a esperar. De vez en cuando llamaban a la puerta o las llamaban por teléfono, pero en ninguno de los casos obtuvieron respuesta. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta oían música o risas. Ello los exasperaba más.

\- Hola chicos!

\- Hola Jacob. - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haceis aquí?

\- Nos ignoran. - volvieron a decir los tres al mismo tiempo, enseñándole los móviles.

\- Voy a llamar a Renesmee.

\- Buena suerte.

Jacob marcó el número de Renesmee, pero no le respondió. Emmett, Emily y Jasper se estaban riendo cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Renesmee saltó a los brazos de Jacob, abrazándole con fuerza. Los otros tres se les quedaron mirando boquiabiertos ante tal escena.

\- No me lo puedo creer. - murmuró Emmett.

Jacob entró en el apartamento con Renesmee en brazos, seguidos por los otros tres. En el interior del apartamento estaban las chicas en pijama, bailando cerveza en mano. Emily, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se unió a las chicas.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - dijo Jacob, dejando a Renesmee en el suelo.

De la mano, fueron hacia el cuarto de baño. Se metieron en la bañera vacíay Jacob tomó a Renesmee de ambas manos.

Habían pasado seis meses del cumpleaños de Renesmee. Seis meses en que Jacob y ella habían hablado cada día vía mensaje. Al mismo tiempo, trabajaba con Seth como compañero. Había forjado una gran amistad con ambos, pero día a día había visto que quería mucho a Seth, pero como el buen amigo que era, así que el día anterior al cumpleaños de Alice, había hablado con Jacob y le dijo que quería verle.

\- Gracias por haber venido, Jacob.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme, Renesmee. Yo... No sabía muy bien a lo que venía hoy, pero al ver su reacción... Ello me ha dado esperanzas.

\- Te quiero, Jacob.

Jacob pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría en apenas unos segundos. Ambos se pusieron en pie y se besaron. Renesmee apoyó la espalda en la pared y, sin querer, encendió el agua. Gritaron por la sorpresa, pero aun así no dejaron de besarse.

Poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa mojada, dejando salir la pasión que llevaban tanto tiempo conteniendo.

Emmett abrió la puerta del baño pero la cerró de golpe de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta, rojo como un tomate por lo que acababa de ver. Fue directo a la nevera, cogió una cerveza y se la bebió de un trago. De repente, comenzó a reír. Le hacía muy feliz que su amiga al fin lo fuera, aunque la hubiera visto en plena faena con Jacob en la ducha.

Alice se acercó a su hermano, que seguía riendo solo, bebiendo cerveza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas de reírte?

\- Porque Renesmee al fin es feliz.

Alice, que no perdía detalle de nada, fue corriendo al cuarto de baño. Renesmee gritó al ver entrar a su amiga, mientras que Alice corría por el salón riendo y dando brincos.

\- Renesmee es feliz! Renesmee es feliz! Renesmee ha echado un polvo y al fin es feliz!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y aquí llegó el final.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **He aprobechado un pequeño momento de wifi para poder colgar los caítulo y poder terminar el fic.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Nos vemos cuando tenga un finc enterito.**


End file.
